Detalles y Recuerdos
by Eliyasha
Summary: desde aquel suceso que marco de por vida a kagome ella ha empezado a actuar diferente... ahora se inducira al vicio para tratar de olvidar su dolor pero para podr seguir haciendo crecer su adiccion tendra que hacer cosas que no seran nada agradables... pe
1. Default Chapter

Advertencias: 

.- el prologo de la historia es de 3 capítulos (solo q me extienda mas y sean 4, aun no lo defino muy bien)

.- este es un UA (universo alterno)

.- el contenido es clasificación R así q si son menores es mejor q se abstengan de leer (y si lo leen yo no seré la responsable de traumas causadas por el mismo)

.- La personalidad de varios personajes a sido un poco cambiada, pero he tratado de mantenerla lo mas parecida posible a la real.

.- Mi Kouga aparece hasta después de varios capítulos siguientes del prologo (aun no se cuantos, espero q sean pocos por q no aguanto mucho sin escribir de mi lindo lobito youkai Kouga)

.- En ocasiones se usa un lenguaje poco prudente pa los menores así q mi recomendación es q no lo lean y si lo leen es bajo su riesgo y no usen esas palabras cerca de sus padres o les puede ir mal

.- También se usan palabras de mi país México (el norte) pero trato de especificar con mis notas a lo q se refieren, así q no se aburran de ellas

.- En la mayoría de los capítulos hay una sección en la q Kagome narra (aparece como: punto de vista de Kagome)

.- lo que esta entre _:esto:_ son acciones de los personajes y lo que est entre "comilas" es lo que dicen lo que esta entre (parentesis) es lo que piensan

Capitulo 1

Este es un universo alterno en el q estamos en el Japón moderno en el cual los humanos tanto como los youkais y hanyous viven en un solo mundo sin el odio q se tenían en el pasado pero como se dice: donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan y ese odio no ha desaparecido del todo...

En una casa de humanos de encontraba una familia había tres integrantes q estaban cenando en un comedor entre ellos había una mujer mayor mas no aparentaba mucha edad estaba maquillada como una joven y en su rostro no se apreciaban mas de 30 años a su derecha se encontraba una joven de cabello largo color obscuro como la noche quien a su vez traía unas mechas color rojas (imaginen a Kagome con rayos) aparentaba unos 17 años por el tipo de ropa y maquillaje pero solo tenia 14 llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul muy ajustado y muy a la cadera también usaba una blusa muy corta la cual dejaba casi todo su abdomen descubierto y con un escote muy pronunciativo, en su ombligo traía un percing al igual q en su lengua y nariz también llevaba un pequeño tatuaje en su espalda eran un tipo de letras antiguas las cuales ni ella sabia lo q significaban, a su izquierda se encontraba un niño llamado Sota era el típico hermano q le gustaban los vídeo juegos y salir a jugar al parque con sus amigos...

.- Eiji: Kagome hija te podrías quedar esta noche con Sota? Por q voy a salir con Kijiro esta noche

.- Kagome: no Eiji, hoy saldré con mi prima Sango

.- Eiji: te he dicho q me llames madre o mama pero no Eiji, ten algo de respeto, y ya te dije también q no me gusta q salgas con Sango ya sabes como es y conoces esa famita q tiene tu primita.

.- Kagome: ya me tiene harta q critiques a la gente¡Primero mírate en un espejo y después miras los defectos de los demás!

.- Eiji¡ya basta niña:_le da una cachetada_¡súbete a tu habitación y te quedaras aquí con Sota y asunto arreglado¡Y no me vuelvas a levantar la voz así o te ira peor!

Kagome aun seguía con su mano en la mejilla en ese momento quería ir y golpear a su madre, estaba llena de ira de rencor quería llorar mas no de dolor sino de coraje pero se contuvo... no le daría a Eiji, esa mujer q se hacia llamar su madre, el gran lujo de verla llorar así q solo se levanto y se fue a su habitación no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de q su madre saliera y regresara hasta el día siguiente como usualmente lo hacia así q se metió a su recamara y cerro la puerta muy molesta. Ya en su cuarto escucho por la puerta y Eiji estaba hablando con Sota; "Sota si ves q tu hermana se sale no dudes en avisarme y no te dejes intimidar por ella, si te amenaza ya me la arreglare yo misma" "esta bien mama" (¿con q esas nos traemos Eiji? Bien pero lo q no sabes es q Sota es muy fácil de convencer). Dicho esto Kagome se comenzó a cambiar, se puso una falda negra la mas corta q encontró, q muy apenas y cubría lo básico, también se puso un top blanco muy diminuto, después se puso un chaleco negro y lo dejo abierto; se comenzó a maquillar en tonos muy obscuros pero sin exagerar y se arreglo el cabello alisándoselo se cambio todos sus aretes incluso el de su ombligo aunque ese le causaba dolor ya q era nueva la perforación pero aun así se lo cambio y se puso uno mas largo y más brillante. Ya estaba lista pronto se iría a la casa de Sango a una reunión q harían estaba muy entusiasmada sabia q si iban sus amigos más locos, q era lo mas seguro, habría churros de mota(n/a: marihuana pa los q no sepan) y soda (n/a: cocaína ¿no creerían q refresco¿o si?) así q seria muy divertido ir, y bueno no es q Kagome se drogara pero siempre q había drogas en las fiestas se ponían muy divertidas solo era cuestión de esperar a q Eiji se fuera, por lo q esperaría a q pasara Kijiro por su madre así q se recargo en la puerta de su alcoba y puso su oído enseguida de ella para poder escuchar mejor, ya se estaba aburriendo de esperar y se iba a levantar cuando se escucho q el tan esperado Kijiro llego;

.- Hola mi amor ¿nos vamos?

.- Si Kijiro solo déjame despedirme de Sota

.- ¿y Kagome?

.- Esta enojada en su cuarto por q no la deje salir con la zorra de su prima Sango

.- esa niña es un fastidio debería de quedarse con su padre

.- si, pero si le entrego la custodia a Toshihiko él tendría q darme menos pensión

.- ¿Y por q no la dejas q valla con Sango y ya?

.- Por q si lo hago ¿q diría la gente de mi¿Q soy una mala madre? A no, claro q no si hay algo q odio es q la gente hable mal de mi

.- Bueno, bueno. Ya dejemos eso q se hace tarde mejor despídete de Sota q ya tendremos tiempo para platicar detenidamente de lo q haremos con Kagome

.- bien.

Kagome aun seguía en la puerta había escuchado toda la conversación pero opto por no prestarle importancia a ese asunto, sabia desde hace tiempo q su madre no la quería así q ¿para q lamentarse por algo q es inevitable?... espero a q su madre se fuera y saco una cajita de su escritorio y se dirigió con ella al cuarto de Sota...

.- Sota: hola hermana ¿por q tan arreglada?

.- Kagome: bueno quería q me hicieras el favor de cubrirme por q quiero salir un rato con Sango.

.- Sota: _sin mirarla por q estaba perdido en el televisor jugando al nintendo_ pero hermana si mi madre te dijo q no podías... salir (no pudo terminar la frase por q Kagome le puso enfrente la caja q traía consigo) WUUUAU! Es The Legend of Zelda Colector's Edition! Hicieron una edición limitada de esta¿cómo fue q lo conseguiste¿y por q lo tienes si a ti ni te gusta y no lo juegas?

.- Kagome: bueno yo lo compre para ti por ser muy querido hermano.

.- Sota: _:intentando tomarlo:_ gracias hermana! (pero Kagome lo alza hacia arriba impidiendo q lo tomara)

.- Kagome: te lo daré pero solo si te quedas calladito, y ninguna palabra de lo q veas a Eiji.

.- Sota: pues yo...

.- Kagome: (valla q le di en su punto débil a Sota, yo se q no se va a resistir es demasiada su tentación) vamos hermanito no tienes q mentir solo aste el sordo y mudo y finges no ver nada así no estarás mintiendo o desobedeciendo a Eiji.

.- Sota¿sobre q no le debo mentir a mama?

.- Kagome: ese es mi hermano...

Así le entrego el juego a Sota y se va a su cuarto por su bolso, ya q lo tenia se sale de su casa se va en dirección a la de Sango...

Kagome se encontraba caminando por la calle y valla q lo hacia de una forma muy llamativa para su edad, se contoneaba de un lado a otro al caminar y era la causante del desvío de las miradas masculinas y del enojo y celos de las mujeres.

Así después de caminar por una media hora llego a su destino, la casa de Sango, una muchacha de unos 16 años salió de la casa, llevaba una falda corta de mezclilla también usaba una blusa de tirantes a la cintura, ella llevaba un tatuaje de un gato de dos colas en uno de sus hombros y ella lo llamaba Kirara y decía q ella la ayudaba cuando se encontraba sola nadie nunca la entendía y de vez en cuando la podían escuchar hablarle al tatuaje como si fuera una persona, (n/a: lo se, suena como si estuviera loca pero una persona con la vida tan complicada como la de ella necesita de alguien y pues Kagome no puede estar todo el tiempo con ella) ella usaba su largo cabello amarrado en una coleta alta y dejaba un pequeño flequillo caer por su frente y su maquillaje era fuerte pero sin exagerar...

Sango: Kagome prima _:la saluda de beso en la mejilla_: vamos entra ya vamos a casa de Inuyasha Shimitzu pronto llegaran Yoshuke y Kenta con las camionetas para q nos lleven a todos

.- Kagome: a todos¿Q acaso no seria solo una pequeña reunión?

.- Sango: si primita pero hubo un pequeño cambio de planes y será una gran fiesta

.- Kagome: q bien¿Y cuantos más irán?

Sango no tuvo la necesidad de responderle ya q al entrar en la casa había una gran multitud de gente, eran como unas treinta personas o más q estaban conversando y una q otra tomando y fumando pero la mayoría se quería esperar a q comenzara la verdadera fiesta.

p. de vista de Kagome

(n/a: a partir de aquí será como si Kagome narrara)

("valla si q irán personas, aquí están muchas de ellas y entre estas esta un joven hanyou llamado Naraku y a parecer él tiene unos 25 años lo recuerdo, recuerdo cuando él me confeso q yo le gustaba mucho y q me quería, yo se q hizo un gran esfuerzo en demostrarme sus sentimientos mas yo... lo rechace por q yo estaba enamorada de otro y q ahora me doy cuenta de q no valía la pena pero a él... a el yo lo ignore y lo rechace de una manera muy cruel... y creo q aun esta resentido por eso...

¿Q? Ahora me esta mirando, y no me gusta la forma en q lo hace, ya no me observa con la linda mirada de antes, ahora lo hace de manera muy diferente me mira melancólico, resentido y tal vez con algo de... lujuria? Si, me puedo dar cuenta de cómo su mirada se dirige a mis piernas y como me mira a mi escote, no es q me moleste q me miren, si para eso me visto así, pero él... el me mira y me siento muy incomoda, siento como me consume esos ojos rojos y quiero escapar pero no hay donde esconderme de ellos... y ahora¿Q hace? Me esta saludando? Esta alzando su mano, creo q el saludo es para mí así q también lo saludo y me esfuerzo por crear una sonrisa y él hace lo mismo, creo q será mejor sentarme en la sala con algunos de mis viejos amigos q se encuentran hay, me han ofrecido una cheve (n/a: cerveza por si no saben) y la acepto... si, hace como dos años q yo comencé a tomar y uno q empece a fumar, lo recuerdo...

Flash Back 

Me encontraba en la escuela cursando el sexto grado y mis padres ya tenían un año de haberse divorciado y Eiji había ganado nuestra custodia, la mía y la de Sota, yo aun seguía muy deprimida, aun no aceptaba la idea de q mis padres se hubieran separado por siempre y creo q aun tenia la esperanza de q se reconciliaran... pero no fue así...

poco a poco me iba separando de Eiji y ya no veía tan seguido a mi padre por q estaba comenzando a salir con su actual esposa, Yuichi Yamamoto, ella es una mujer youkai muy bonita y agradable y nos llevábamos bien pero su relación comenzaba y no me pareció muy prudente estar con ellos todo el tiempo así q yo opte por separarme de ellos también, y bueno con Eiji nunca me he llevado y cuando estaba con ella me separe lo mas q pude y me encontré yo sola...

Eiji comenzó a salir con un tipo llamado Kijiro, ese hombre nunca me ha agradado pero al parecer ellos se quieren mucho, o bueno a menos eso es lo q yo creo... con esto menos me ponían atención y me comencé a refugiar en la calle y con los amigos y empece a ser toda una vaga ya la escuela no me importaba a pesar de q apenas estaba en la primaria y comencé a traer novios mucho mayores q yo, creo q los de mi edad me tenían miedo por q aun eran muy pequeños y un día me subí a un carro de un amigo mío junto con mi amiga Tomoaki y nos llevaron a dar la vuelta y nos bajamos en un billar donde me ofrecieron las cervezas y pues yo me las tome por q tenia mucha curiosidad de saber a q sabían.

Fin del Flash Back 

Ese fue mi primer día de tantos de ponerme tan borracha hasta q perdía el conocimiento, y desde ese día no he podido dejar el alcohol...

"¡Kagome vamos! Sal de ese sueño y tomate esto"

(alguien me llama, es Hiroto y me ofrece una cerveza en lata y, pues yo la acepto con gusto, y le doy una de mis peculiares sonrisas para luego concentrarme en beberla despacio, no quiero quedar inconsciente antes de q empiece la verdadera fiesta...

.- oye tu, Kagome

(he? Alguien me llama... es Kagura, una de las mujersuela q trabaja para Naraku ¿q querrá conmigo?)

.- toma esto es de Naraku, me pidió q te lo diera

.- ¿y q es?

.- pues la verdad q no lo se, solo me dijo q te lo diera bueno ya lo hice y ya me voy

(se ha ido, y me ha dejado una nota q al parecer es de Naraku...

"mi querida Kagome, yo se q tu me has rechazado pero yo no me puedo resignar a estar sin ti y no me importa el precio q tenga q pagar pero si te digo algo y tu serás mía y de nadie mas, así q te espero esta noche en la casa de Inuyasha en el jardín principal, te estaré esperando hasta el amanecer.

Naraku

Posdata: no me importa si para tenerte y hacerte mía tenga q pagarte, cualquier suma tu solo dímelo."

Ese idiota¡comenzó muy bien y termino muy mal, agrr¿Pero quien cree q soy¿Acaso cree q e puede comprar como a cualquiera de sus mujeres?

¡Es un idiota! Yo al único q quiero es a Inuyasha... pero el no me quiere por q el ama a Kikyo...

¡Rayos¡Yo misma me doy asco! Si yo fui la q prometio q ya no sufriría mas por él, por q el no me quiere, el mismo me lo dijo...

bueno pero ya no importa, por q de seguro q habrá muchos chicos guapos en la fiesta y yo me conseguiré a alguno por q ya no quiero seguí aferrada a Inuyasha por yo no soy así. Sip creo q será muy fácil)

fin del punto de vista de Kagome

El ambiente en casa de Sango era muy animado y ya estaban todos muy ansiosos por q llegaran Kenta y Yoshuke para ir con Inuyasha Shimitzu...

habían pasado casi 10 minutos cuando 2 camionetas se estacionaron frente a la casa de Sango...

fin del capitulo 1

Continuara...

que tal? espero que les haya gustado el comienzo... y me dejan plis un review n.n


	2. capitulo ll

bueno subo el capi desde ahorita por que ya lo tengo escrito y por que me habian borrado la historia TT asi que no hablo demasiado solo quiero agradecer aq uien me dejo un review... de verdad lo aprecio...

**inuyasha y los demas personages no me pertenecen solo los tomo prestados y el fic esta escrito sin fines de lucro.**

Detalles y recuerdos capitulo 2:

De las camionetas bajaron Yoshuke y Kenta, Yoshuke traía una roja y Kenta una negra, Kagome y Sango subieron enfrente en la roja por q Yoshuke era un pretendiente de Sango y pues, quería quedar bien con ella, todas las demás personas subieron en la parte de atrás de ambos vehículos.

Iban todos por la calle haciendo mucho escándalo iban cantando gritando con las botellas de alcohol en la mano, ya estaban listos para una buena noche de jarra (n/a: borrachera)...

Por fin llegaron a su destino, la casa Shimitzu q era bastante grande mas bien parecía una mansión, todos bajaron y fueron recibidos por un joven hanyou de larga cabellera blanca y con unos hermosos ojos ámbar quien vestía algo extravagante usaba un pantalón q casi le arrastraba de color azul fuerte y también usaba una playera sin mangas la cual dejaba ver sus fuertes brazos en los cuales tenia unos tatuajes de serpientes q le gustaban mucho a Kikyo y q jamas le agradaron a su padre, el general youkai Inutaisho, o a su madre humana Izayoi.

p. de vista de Kagome

(por fin hemos llegado y aquí esta Inuyasha en la entrada, nos ha invitado a pasar y siento como al rozar mi piel para saludarlo me estremezco toda, aun causa esa reacción en mi, ya después de dos años de q fuimos novios...

Flash Back 

Me encontraba platicando con Inuyasha por q el estaba muy dolido por q acababa de romper con su novia Kikyo por culpa de q alguien le había mandado unas fotos de el con otra mujer la cual era nada mas q una amiga pero se las habían arreglado para q quedaran de otra forma y me pidió q yo fuera su novia...

.- Kagome, yo quiero q tu seas mi novia.

.- pero Inuyasha, si tu apenas y rompiste con Kikyo ¿q acaso ya no es nada para ti?

.- no Kagome, yo entendí q si no confía en mi es q no me quiere, y tu eres la única q me creyó en mi, y ahora se q yo te quiero a ti...

.- Inuyasha...

End Flash Back 

Si, esas fueron sus palabras pero a los tres meses el me dejo por q las cosas se arreglaron entre ellos... me dejo... creo q nunca me quiso en realidad solo veía en mi a Kikyo ya q ella y yo nos parecemos algo, según los demás, por q yo no creo además no soy tan fría e inexpresiva como ella...

Pero bueno ya me dejo de esos malos recuerdos, mejor me pongo a divertirme por q a eso vine aquí, a divertirme no a pensar en el pasado q tuve con Inuyasha.)

Fin del punto de vista de Kagome 

Ahora ya todos están en la casa Shimitzu son alrededor de la 10:37 PM y ya se esta poniendo bueno el baile, en este momento Sango y Kagome están sentadas en la sala y dos jóvenes muy apuestos las están cortejando, la mas animada en su conversación era Kagome que hablaba con un joven llamado Takashi, por q Sango estaba mas concentrada en un chico q se encontraba sentado en el bar con varias jovencitas a su alrededor, el era muy apuesto usaba su cabello amarrado en una coleta en su nuca sus ojos eran de un azul muy intenso y usaba unas arracadas en sus orejas las cuales le daban un tono seductor y atractivo...

Ya llevaban bastante rato solo viéndose fijamente a los ojos mas ninguno de los dos se atrevía a acercarse al otro, cosa q no era muy común en ninguno de los ellos por q cuando a cualquiera de ellos le gustaba alguna persona ellos se lo decían sin ningún tipo de temor de ser rechazados, ambos eran muy seguros de si mismos y confiaban en las atribuciones de ellos, nadie jamas le les había resistido a sus encantos o a sus atributos...

Esto era diferente, se sentían muy nerviosos y cuando se miraban fijamente se sonrojaban levemente casi no era visible, pero el sonrojo era mas por parte e Sango q por el joven q se encontraba a lo lejos... por fin después de un buen rato de miradas Sango decidió q era mejor retirarse pero Kagome estaba un poco ocupada conversando con Takashi por lo q no le puso mucha atención a su prima cuando esta le dijo q iría al baño para después irse...

Sango estaba en la búsqueda del baño cuando se topo con ese atractivo joven q le había llamado la atención unos minutos antes pero paso por su lado como si no lo hubiera visto, el joven se armo de valor en ese momento y la tomo por al muñeca y con su cara y ojos mas seductores le hablo con una voz gruesa y sexy...

.- Señorita desde q la vi me quede impactado por su gran belleza, y desde hace rato q la estoy observando, y me gustaría saber si me concedería el honor de hacerme saber su nombre?

.- Sango, mi nombre es Sango

.- Sango... es un hermoso nombre

.- Pues gracias... y usted me podría decir su nombre?

.- Por favor háblame de tu, y mi nombre es...

Kagome se puso de pie junto con Takashi y se dirigieron a la pista de baile, y empezaron con la música disco...

Pero siguieron las lentas y Takashi se acerco mucho a Kagome y sus cuerpos quedaron MUY juntos, Takashi comenzó a pasar sus manos por la espalda de Kagome y así iba bajando lentamente...

.- (valla Takashi es tan guapo y tiene unos brazos muy fuertes y un pecho muy bien formado, justo como me gustan jijiji)

.- (Kagome es un mujer hermosa y tiene un cuerpo de diosa, mmmm ... me pregunto si tendrá novio? Se lo preguntare) oye Kagome, dime tu tienes novio?

.- No, y dime ¿tu tienes novia?

.- Pues no, yo no tengo, pero ¿te puedo preguntar cual es tu edad? Por q yo te calculo unos 17

.- Pues mas para abajo

.- 16

.- nop

.- 15

.- tampoco

.- ¿Pues cuantos?

.- Tengo 14 ¿y tu?

.- (¡Valla 14! Es muy joven) pues yo tengo 20, y bueno a pesar de q eres muy joven ya eres muy guapa

.- pues tu también eres muy atractivo

Takashi beso a Kagome y ella correspondió, al sentirse aceptado fue arrinconando a Kagome contra la pared e iba intensificando el beso mientras q con sus manos recorría el joven cuerpo de la joven, para ella eran sensaciones nuevas, el q ella se vistiera, actuara e incluso pareciera una mujersuela no quería decir q si lo fuera, ella aun era inocente y virgen pero sus días en la calle la habían transformado, y el simple hecho de hacer enojar a Eiji con su forma de vestir la llenaba de satisfacción, por q le encantaba hacerla rabiar de coraje...

El apuesto joven empezó a besar el cuello de Kagome y esta no podía hacer mas q gemir de placer, con sus manos la atraía contra su cuerpo para así estar aun mas juntos, Kagome por su parte enredaba sus brazos en el cuello de este para q el regresara a su boca y así comenzar una batalla por el control de la situación, la q tenia la ventaja era Kagome ya q ella tenia su legua dentro de la boca de Takashi, pero este no se daría por vencido, ambos se deseaban, pero el joven experimentado pronto asumió el control de la situación y Kagome lo acepto con gusto...

Desde las escaleras un joven de mirada ámbar miraba atónito la situación frente a sus ojos, eran Kagome y otro tipo q no sabia ni quien era y ellos se estaban besando, pero no era un beso común, era como si ellos se desearan... ¿q acaso ella ya lo olvido?... pero en q demonios pensaba? A le no le importaba lo q hiciera esa niña tonta... pero entonces por q cuando la veía con otro sentía q le hervía la sangre?

.- (feh! Q demonios importa)

pensaba Inuyasha, pero era mejor q se fuera de hay si no quería q en un arranque de ira fuera con ese tipo y le diera su merecido...

así q salió de prisa para adentrarse hasta una de las habitaciones.

(¿Por q demonios me molesta tanto¿Por q siento q me hierve la sangre cuando la veo con otro tipo? Si yo mismo fui quien la dejo, yo la deje por Kikyo... aunque ya no se si eso fue lo correcto, aunque Kagome es muy joven es muy bella, y Kikyo a pesar de q tiene 17 años se la pasa todo el día en el gimnasio, con sus dietas, sus cremas, tratamientos y en el salón por lo q casi no nos vemos... agrr! Con Kagome no era así el poco tiempo q estuve con ella me di cuenta q ambas son muy diferentes... y yo ya no se q hacer. ¿Debo terminar con Kikyo para regresar con Kagome? No ¿y si ella ya no se acuerda de mí¿Q es lo q debo hacer? Si yo amara tanto a Kikyo no sentiría estos... celos ¿Acaso son celos? Pero por q me siento celos de alguien q no es ni mi novia?)

Alguien mas entro a la habitación de Inuyasha y lo saco de sus pensamientos

.- (es Kikyo)

Esta lo abrazo por la espalda y lo beso de manera sutil pero apasionada y movía sus manos por debajo de la playera de Inuyasha con intención de quitársela pero al darse cuenta de esto Inuyasha la detuvo argumentando q la noche aun era joven y quería salir a la fiesta para divertirse...

.- Pero Inuyasha desde q regresamos (n/a: hace 2 años) tu trato conmigo ya no es el mismo, ahora es mas distante... dime ¿q acaso ya no me amas? Además de q hace ya un mes q casi no quieres hacer el amor conmigo ¿acaso me engañas¿O por q el cambio en ti? Antes cada vez q nos veíamos aprovechábamos y hacíamos el amor...

.- No, Kikyo tu sabes q yo te amo con todo mi ser, y también sabes q yo seria incapaz de serte infiel... ¿lo sabes verdad? Y perdóname si no he querido hacer el amor pero es q el trabajo me mata...

.- Inuyasha... gracias, yo sabia q podía confiar en ti, se q no me dejaras, por q vamos a permanecer el resto de nuestras vidas juntos ¿verdad?

.- Si Kikyo, tu y yo vamos a permanecer el resto de nuestra vida juntos...

De nuevo Kikyo besa a Inuyasha y este corresponde el beso de la misma manera y al separarse para tomar un poco de aire este la toma de la mano y se dirigen ambos a la parte de la fiesta q ya estaba un poco fuera de control...

Personas borrachas y diciendo incoherencias, hombres y mujeres drogados y un poco desubicados, algunos mas haciendo el amor en las habitaciones de la casa, varios aun bailando, mujeres sobre la mesas casi desnudas, y un pequeño grupo mas tranquilo jugando a la botella...

era todo un caos, así q Kikyo e Inuyasha salieron al jardín trasero donde no había mucha gente, solo unas cuantas parejas...

hay fue cuando InuYasha comprendió q su amor por Kikyo era mas grande del q el imaginaba, unos cuantos minutos de silencio al lado de su novia fueron mas q suficientes para q el hanyou comprendiera lo q es el verdadero amor por alguien a el solo hecho de una atracción q sentía por esa mujer q se parecía a su amor, no era mas q eso, una simple atracción...

continuara...

esperen la continuacion pronto n.n


	3. capitulo lll

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen TT por desgracia... pero si quisiera a alguien en especial seria a mi lindo lobito youkai Kouga y a el lindo Naraku... pero es imposible _:buaaaa: _ah! Y este fic es escrito sin fines de lucro ni de ningún tipo... yo no gano nada solo dolores de nudillos por lo largos que son los capis (o al menos a mi se me hacen largos ¬.¬) y dolores de cabeza cuando mis musas se me van de vacas y ones claro que también me divierto mucho escribiendo estas locuras que vienen a mi loca cabecita n.n

ADVERTENCIA: este capitulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores de edad así q si eres menor ni lo leas y si lo lees no es mi responsabilidad.

Capitulo #3 Detalles y Recuerdos 

Kagome ahora se encontraba sentada con Takashi en una pequeña banca q se encontraba dentro de la casa, aun no se iban muchos de la fiesta y eran cerca de la 01:05 AM, estaban platicando muy armoniosamente con su compañero... y entre platica y platica llegaron hasta el tema del sexo, y bueno como era de esperarse Takashi ya había tenido muchas aventuras con una infinidad de mujeres cosa q no se le hizo nada raro a Kagome, el q se sorprendió fue Takashi al saber q su compañera era aun virgen ya q por su apariencia parecía q no...

Y así entre platicas Takashi empezó a beber primero moderadamente y después las copas se le subieron a la cabeza haciéndole sentirse un poco ansioso, con las hormonas encima, mareado, con una fuerte jaqueca q lo volvía loco y se estaba... se estaba... excitando...

Le entraron unas ansias tremendas por poseer a Kagome, ya q eran sus favoritas... las vírgenes...

Y no paso desapercibido por Kagome quien ya se quería ir a su casa, ya q eran las 2:00am y se estaba incomodando con Takashi por q este la manoseaba y la tocaba a pesar de q ella ya le había dicho q dejara de hacerlo por q se sentía muy incomoda...

.- (creo q será mejor ir a buscar a Sango por q esto ya no me esta gustando, Takashi se esta excitando demasiado y me esta tocando de manera q no me gusta)

Kagome se separo de el joven q se encontraba muy ocupado mirándole el trasero a toda mujer q veía y aprovecho esto para retirarse desapercibida...

Estaba un poco desubicada en esa gran casa q mas bien casa era toda una mansión, y a pesar de q ya había estado hay antes aun no la conocía muy bien y eso era ya desde hace un buen tiempo por lo q no recordaba nada, llego hasta el pasillo del fondo buscando por las habitaciones a su prima sin saber q era perseguida por alguien...

Abrió la puerta del el fondo para encontrarse con una habitación muy linda y espaciosa q contaba con un balcón con vista al patio, no se aguanto y se dirigió hacia la enorme ventana para mirar el paisaje, se podía mirar muy claramente la luna y las estrellas, pero empezaron a esconderse entre las nubes q ahora impedían el paso de la escasa luz del hermoso astro, parecía q iba a llover y en esa obscura y fría alcoba ahora se sentía un muy tenebroso y sombrío ambiente...

Le dio un miedo horrible y un escalofrío recorrió su pequeña espalda haciéndola estremecer por la terrible sensación, algo malo le iba a pasar, podía sentirlo, lo sentía muy dentro de si, era mejor salir de ese terrible lugar en el q se encontraba ahora, penso pasa si misma...

En cuanto se dio la vuelta para salir había algo parado el la puerta, o mas bien era alguien, un hombre para ser exactos, pero no se podía distinguir muy bien quien era...

Trato de pasarlo por alto, tal vez esa era su habitación, pensaba, así q mejor trato de salir pero el hombre la empuja haciendo q cayera en seco en el suelo, mientras su agresor serraba la puerta...

.- : hola preciosa ¿Lista para sentir el placer de experimentar tu primera vez?

.- ¡Takashi¿que crees q haces idiota¡Me lastimaste!

.- ¡Ya deja de decir estupideces y quítate eso por la buena!

.- ¡Bueno ¿a ti q te pasa? Estas pendejo si crees q me voy a dejar q me hagas tuya!

.- Ya cállate maldita estúpida _:le da un cachetada:_

Kagome cae contra el suelo otra vez y le dieron muchas ganas de ponerse a llorar pero ella es muy fuerte, pero el simple hecho de saber lo q venia le aterraba, por q Takashi estaba comenzando a desabotonarse la camisa q llevaba puesta...

Takashi le habla suavemente a Kagome en el odio "vamos pequeña si esta será tu primera vez es mejor q lo disfrutes..."

Pero Kagome le propicia tremenda cachetada y lo golpea en el estomago con todas sus fuerzas haciendo q Takashi perdiera el equilibrio cayendo este sobre sus rodillas con ambas manos en la parte golpeada...

Ella se levanta para tratar de escapar del cuarto en el q estaba aprisionada pero al tratar de abrir la puerta Takashi se levanto mostrándole las llaves y haciendo un ademan de negación con las manos

.- no, no, no _:guardando las llaves:_ pequeña Kagome no quería llegar a este punto pero así es como tu lo has querido, no me dejaste otra opción _:saca una jeringa d una de las bolsas de su pantalón, y le quita el tapón de seguridad:_ ahora quédate quieta q solo será un piquetito.

Takashi en un brusco movimiento acomoda a Kagome en el suelo de manera q sus rodillas quedan a sus costados y con una de ellas detiene la mano de Kagome y con una de sus manos toma un brazo de ella para así con la otra inyectarla

Punto de vista de Kagome 

(¿q le ocurre a este idiota! Me ha acorralado en el suelo y se encuentra sobe mi, y me esta intentando de inyectar, debe ser droga, yo lucho por soltarme pero el es demasiado fuerte para mi... ¡NO, NO QUIERO! He gritado con todas mis fuerzas pero eso no lo detiene...

¡A-aa! Ya me ha introducido la aguja y no me puedo mover por q si lo hago siento mas dolor q el q experimento ahora...

ya no siento nada, todo es muy obscuro ¿pero q demonios? Me han recostado en una cama, y me están acariciando, me muerden y me tocan pero por alguna razón no siento nada de placer mas bien es...

de nuevo no siento nada... pero... a-a-a ¿q es este terrible dolor q siento dentro de mi? Es como si me partiera en dos, logro percibir con dificultad como alguien se mueve sobre mi, parece q me esta envistiendo, es un vaivén muy rápido y doloroso, algunas lagrimas escapan de mis ojos, y... y...

me he quedado fijamente mirando unas luces, me llaman mucho la atención a pesar de no tienen nada de especial, aun siento ese terrible dolor dentro de mi interior pero... ya no me importa...

(alucinación)

¿q es lo q mis ojos ven?... estoy en un bosque rodeado de arboles... y allí hay alguien... es un hombre... lleva algo así como un haori rojo y su cabello es blanco ¡Pero si es Inuyasha¿Pero q demonios hace aquí¿Y con quien habla? Parece un youkai (n/a: sus orejas lo descubrieron) y es muy apuesto, pero su ropa es extraña, es algo así como un armadura y pieles, tiene el cabello negro y esta recogido en una coleta alta, también tiene algo así como una banda amarrada en, la frente, sus ojos son de un celeste intenso y... ¿ahora q hace? Me ha tomado de las manos y dice algo... "Kagome ya me tengo q ir pero recuerda q regresare por ti por q tu eres mi mujer" ¿qué? Oye no te entendí, háblame mas despacio q me duele la cabeza y... ¡oye espera no te vallas! Le he gritado con todas mis fuerzas pero parece no oírme, lo seguiré... me trato de levantar pero alguien me detiene por la espalda y me quiero soltar pero no puedo, y el no creo q use todas sus fuerzas...

fin p. De vista de Kagome

Takashi aun se encontraba dentro de Kagome cuando ella dijo casi en un murmullo "no espera" lo dijo muy quedamente pero Takashi la pudo escuchar, no le presto atención siguió con su faena dándole a Kagome terribles y despiadadas envestidas las cuales hacían retorcer a la muchacha de dolor a pesar de q estaba drogada lo podía sentir no tan fuerte como lo sintiera si estuviese en sus cinco sentidos pero el cuerpo mismo reaccionaba ante el dolor por eso sus lagrimas caían sin q ella se diese cuenta.

Casi estaba en su punto máximo y cuando sintió venir el orgasmo se separo de la joven, no quería tampoco q cargara con un niño y menos de el, salió de ella por completo y expulso todo lo q traía dentro para así gritar de placer...

Como fue posible q le hubiera hecho sentir ese gran placer una niña solo el lo sabia...

(4:36 a.m. patio de la casa Shimitzu)

.- (creo q no vendrá... ¡maldición¡ a mi nadie me rechaza ¿pero como diablos yo, Naraku Kayama me pude haber fijado en una niña como esa¡Y lo q es peor, le estoy rogando ¡yo podría tener a la mujer q yo quiera!... si, solo ha habido 2 mujeres q me han rechazado)

Flash Back

.- Kikyo tu sabes q yo te amo ¿por q no me aceptas a mi y dejas a Inuyasha? No entiendo q te empeñas en seguir a su lado

.- Discúlpeme pero mi corazón le pertenece a Inuyasha, y yo lo amo... será mejor q se olvide de mi señor Kayama

.- No Kikyo tu serás mía así lo quieras o no...

Fin del Flash Back 

.- (después de eso yo mande seguir a Inuyasha y le tomaron algunas fotos muy comprometedoras (n/a: el se las arreglo para q quedaran así) con una mujer y se las mande a Kikyo como de un anónimo... ellos rompieron y creí q seria muy fácil entrar en su corazón roto, pero no fue así ella de todas formas me seguía rechazando, paso el tiempo ellos volvieron a ser pareja y trate de olvidarme de ella... pero apareció Kagome en mi vida haciendo en mis pensamientos una gran tempestad, pero de nuevo fui rechazado por ella...el culpable es ese idiota de Inuyasha... agrr! Ese imbécil me ha quitado a mis dos únicos amores pero y Kagome... ¿qué no piensa venir? Creo q será mejor buscarla yo mismo... cabe la posibilidad de q la ame, aunque tal vez no...)

Naraku entro a la casa y algunas personas se habían ido, otros aun consideran q falta mucho para q se acabe la fiesta y al salir de hay se irían a alguna parte para seguirle... iba preguntando a todo el q encontraba consciente, en este mundo y con los sentidos intactos y nadie sabia en donde se encontraba Kagome hasta q una joven llamada Rieko le supo decir q Kagome estaba hace ya un rato buscando a su prima Sango pero q ya había pasado un buen rato de eso, además de q Sango estaba en una de las habitaciones muy ocupada con alguien...

.- ¿qué Kagome? Mmm... ¡a si! Estaba buscando a su prima Sango, pero ella esta algo ocupada en alguna de todas las habitaciones, y Kagome... creo q la fue a buscarla a las habitaciones del fondo pero ya se tardo... jijiji tal vez se encontró con algún hombre y ahora le están quitando la virginidad...

pero Rieko no midió sus palabras y para cuando se dio cuenta de lo q había dicho se tapo la boca con ambas manos para alejarse del ahora muy molesto hanyou, sabia q cuando el se enoja pierde el control...

Naraku por su parte no sacaba las imágenes de Kagome entregándose a otro de su cabeza...

.- (¡No¡eso no puede ser cierto! Tu tenias q ser mía ¡yo tenia q ser el primero en tu vida! Si me encuentro con q estas con otro ¡lo mato¡juro q lo matare a golpes yo mismo!)

pensaba mientras se dirigía a las habitaciones del fondo, mirando por las puertas buscándola, pero no estaba eran solo personas teniendo sexo pero en ninguna estaba Kagome...

llego hasta la ultima puerta, para así mirar y encontrarse con un hombre q estaba de pie, y alguien estaba en la cama, era una mujer sin duda pero pareciera q estaba dormida por q no se movía... no podía distinguir quien era...

el hombre dentro del cuarto se acerco a la mujer le dio un beso y se comenzó a vestir... Naraku se hizo a un lado de la puerta para esperar a q salieran de la habitación, pero tenia un mal presentimiento...

Takashi ya había terminado de usar a Kagome así q se puso de pie y se empezó a vestir mientras solo veía de reojo a Kagome ¿Cómo le había hecho tal cosa a una niña? Se preguntaba, pero no hallaba respuesta alguna, siguió vistiéndose para al terminar acercarse a ella y darle un corto beso del cual no obtuvo respuesta alguna, saco las llaves de uno de sus bolsillos y abrió la puerta, y al vio q había un hombre esperando fuera de ella... "¿quién demo..." no pudo terminar de hablar por q un ya enfurecido Naraku lo arrojo contra el suelo, paso sobre el para dirigirse a la cama y se quedo impactado por la escena frente a sus ojos...

Era Kagome y estaba acostada, parecía muy desubicada, ida, mirando hacia la nada, estaba ultrajada, con algunos moretones en su cuello espalda y pechos, llorando con un sentimiento q hasta a el le causaba dolor, mientras q las colchas q antes eran blancas ahora estaban teñidas de color carmín... (n/a: como aun era virgen y esta su primera relación, pues sangro) Era una escena bastante horrible y Kagome estaba en muy mal estado, se quería levantar pero no tenia fuerzas estaba semidormida, con los ojos entrecerrados y de vez en cuando decía cosas casi en murmullo...

.- ya no mas por favor, ya déjame

esto era audible al hanyou...

a Naraku estaban por explotarle sus ahora blancos nudillos por apretar sus manos de forma inconsciente, si alguien se acercase a el en este momento era capaz de matarlo a golpes, desvío su mirada a Takashi para así darle tremendo puñetazo en la mejilla haciendo q este se retorciera arrodillándose por el dolor, Naraku aprovecho esto para darle una patada en los bajos quedando este tirado en el suelo, Naraku seguía golpeándolo pero se detuvo al escuchar las sirenas de la policía,...

.- ¿por q¿por q lo hiciste?

.- Y-yo per-perdón, no sabia q ella

Las palabras de este eran torpes, debido a los golpes y al terror q tenia de ser asesinado por Naraku, sabia q el era de cuidado y que nadie lo quería ver enojado, pero con el estaba furioso ¿por q Kagome no le dijo q Naraku Kayama era su novio? Y si no lo era ¿por q Naraku estaba tan molesto? Se preguntaba...

.- maldito te voy a eliminar y morirás aquí mismo

.- ¡no pro favor ¡No lo hagas!

Kagome empieza a moverse y la atención del hanyou se desvío completamente hacia ella, estaba llorando nuevamente, y Takashi aprovecho la distracción de Naraku para escapar cual perro asustado... "ya habrá tiempo para matarlo" pensaba Naraku mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en su rostro, la cual se borro de inmediato al mirar a la joven q estaba aun en la cama, la empezó a vestir pero ella no se dio ni cuenta al estar ocupada con su alucinación...

(alucinación)

¿qué hago aquí¿dónde esta Inuyasha? A-aquí esta pero esta con Kikyo, pero q rara se ve con ese traje de sacerdotisa... ¿pero ahora q hacen?... se están besando, se ven tan llenos de amor, de felicidad, lo q yo diera para q Inuyasha me besara así...

¿por q¿por q estoy llorando? Yo no quiero llorar, pero no me puedo contener... alguien me abraza por detrás, me siento tan bien a su lado, lo escucho me dice q no llore por el, pero yo no quiero llorar es mi cuerpo el q reacciona solo, me volteo a verlo, quiero saber quien es... es el joven de hace rato, me vuelve a abrazar y me carga y no me importa, lo que quiero es q me aleje de ese lugar, que me lleve lejos, estar con el, cierro mis ojos, tengo miedo... yo odio sentir miedo, lo quiero ver de nuevo y abro mis ojos... ya no esta hay, ya no es el, sus ojos no son los mismos, ahora son rojos, le temo, y me quiero soltar pero el me sostiene ahora mas fuerte q antes, no se si es muy fuerte o si soy muy débil, pero ahora eso ya no importa ahora solo quiero dormir...

ya me canse de luchar, por alguna razón estoy muy cansada lo único q quiero ahora es dormir, dormir y ya no despertar nunca, ya no quiero vivir en esta pesadilla en este asco de mundo al q alguna vez le llame vida...

ya no quiero...

ya...

no quiero...

no mas...

Kagome se había quedado dormida en brazos de Naraku después de forcejar por un buen rato, este espero a q se fueran todos los q estaban y la policía q se encontraban en la casa, así solo quedaron Inuyasha Kikyo y un joven alto de largo cabello plateado, ojos dorados, fríos e inexpresivos y de imponente figura, q regañaba a Inuyasha cual niño pequeño pero pareciera q no le hacia mucho caso, mas bien tenia una carita como de burla con respecto a lo q el joven le decía.

Cuando Inuyasha se percato q Naraku tenia en sus brazos a una ahora dormida Kagome rápidamente se soltó de la mano de su amada para correr a donde el hanyou quien solo se digno a darle una mirada y una mueca de desprecio cuando este se le acercaba...

.- ¿oye q le paso a Kagome?

.- te estoy hablando

.- oye ¿q te pasa¡ya dime qué le paso!

.- Nada de lo q tu no la pudieras haber protegido

Fue lo único q Naraku le dijo a Inuyasha para después salir de su casa y subir a su auto con Kagome en la parte de atrás...

Inuyasha no supo q decir... no sabia lo q le había pasado a Kagome "¿q yo la podía proteger y no lo hice?" se preguntaba en su mente una y otra vez...

Kikyo se acerco a el para preguntar lo q le había pasado con Kagome pero no supo responder, el joven también se acerco a Inuyasha restándole atención al asunto de Kagome para seguir con el regaño...

Inuyasha ignoro a el joven para así subir a su habitación...

.- Inuyasha aun no termino de hablar contigo, tienes q afrontar tu responsabilidad y ordenar la casa q mañana llega nuestro padre...

.- Sesshomaru ya tengo sueño hazte cargo y te deberé una, además tengo mucho en q pensar...

.- grrr... ¡vuelve aquí niño!

Inuyasha izo caso omiso a las palabras de su medio hermano, ya tendría tiempo de discutir con el, lo q ahora necesitaba era descansar para mañana averiguar todo lo q paso...

Se despertó, estaba en una habitación extraña, era de noche, había pasado todo el día dormida, aun traía la misma ropa y tenia un fuerte dolor en la parte baja de su vientre, sentía una jaqueca q no soportaba y estaba intentando recordar lo q había pasado la noche anterior...

.- "¿qué, qué fue lo q me paso? No recuerdo muy bien, fui a casa de Sango luego llegamos a la casa de Inuyasha y después conocí a Takashi... ¡Takashi! El... el me violo... me drogo e izo todo lo que quiso conmigo...

nuevas gotas de lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Kagome, como detestaba llorar y mostrarse débil, pero ahora no podía hacer nada y por lo menos no había nadie viéndola llorar así q podría desahogarse y sacar todo el dolor q tenia por dentro... lloro, lloro amargamente toda la noche, no se escuchaba sonido alguno mas q sus mismos sollozos, por fin el sueño la venció y se quedo dormida pero ya había tomado su decisión...

/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9

Ahora ya estaba despierta y mirando por la ventana q estaba abierta ya lo había recordado todo y se dio cuenta q quien la había intentado salvar fue Naraku, seguramente esa era su casa, el debió de haberla traído...

.- (seguro el fue quien me trajo... tengo q buscarlo para agradecerle y de paso pedirle un favor...)

así se puso su chaleco el cual estaba sobre una silla, abrió la puerta para comenzar a buscar a Naraku, pero la casa era extensa y no tenia ni idea de donde empezar a buscar, por suerte se encontró con una joven sirvienta la cual la saludo amablemente y le dijo q Naraku la esperaba...

.- buenos días señorita Kagome

.- buenos días (y ella como sabe mi nombre)

.- el joven Naraku la espera, sígame la llevare a su despacho.

.- Si gracias (¿qué Naraku me espera?)

Ambas chicas caminaron de manera tranquila y sin decir palabra alguna por la enorme casa, pasaron puertas y puertas hasta q finalmente se detuvieron en una...

.- la voy a anunciar, espere aquí

.- si gracias

la chica entro a la habitación y Kagome se quedo afuera esperando, al salir le dijo q ya podía entrar y q si necesitaba algo q solo se lo dijera a ella o algún empleado Kagome asintió y ella se retiro en silencio...

Kagome abrió al puerta y se encontró con una habitación muy extraña, había armas antiguas y estatuas de algunos tipos de monstruos además de un amplio escritorio, el ambiente era lúgubre y sombrío y había un hombre sentado en un sillón de espaldas, que en cuanto ella entro se dio la vuelta rápidamente poniéndose de pie para quedar de frente a ella...

.- ¿ya te sientes mejor?

.- si muchas gracias

.- no te preocupes q ya me encargue de darle su merecido a ese idiota a te hirió

los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de agua salada q amenazaban con caer pero no se podía dar el lujo de llorar frente a alguien pero de nuevo se hizo las mismas preguntas q se repitió muchas veces mientras lloraba en la noche "¿cómo fue capaz Takashi de hacerle eso a ella?" "¿por q toda las personas en las q confía terminan traicionándola?"... los odiaba, los odiaba a todos, odiaba el mundo y Su vida siempre lo había hecho pero ahora mas q nunca, por q ya había perdido su dignidad, su orgullo y la poca confianza q le tenia a las personas, ya no tenia nada, lo había perdido todo, "(no, no lo perdí, me fue arrebatado de la manera mas cruel q puede haber... no ya no quiero seguir viviendo, quiero morir, dejar todo y si es necesario al mismo infierno prefiero llegar)".

Cuando sus lagrimas estaban a punto de caer Naraku se cerco a ella para abrazarla, como le gustaba sentirla así, tan suya, y aunque no eran las circunstancias muy agradables no le importaron, estaba hay para el, se acerco a su oído y le susurro "por favor no llores q me rompes el ama, q ya ese idiota ha pagado por su crimen con su propia vida" Kagome sabia q Naraku era sincero pero aun así no se sentía a gusto con el, aun así, que mas daba, pensaba ella, se separo un poco de el para hablar mejor...

.- te quiero pedir un favor

.- lo q tu quieras

.- dame droga q quiero por un momento olvidar todo mi dolor y mi sufrimiento.

Naraku se separo de ella por completo para dirigirse a uno de los cajones de su escritorio para sacar de este una bolsa de plástico con polvo blanco y otra con unos cigarros de marihuana, se los mostró y le dijo, "sabes no todo en la vida es gratis"...

Entendió a la perfección el mensaje, el ya se lo había dicho antes, pagaría cualquier precio con tal de tenerla para el , pero bueno eso ahora no importaba, lo único q necesitaba era olvidar todo lo q le había pasado y Naraku tenia en sus manos la solución perfecta para sacárselo de la mente.

Se acerco a el de manera seductora y le dijo, "esta bien, el precio no es mucho", el no supo q contestarle, jamas se imagino q accediera a su petición ¿de verdad le afecto tanto lo ocurrido en la noche anterior, pareciera q si por q ahora estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo costase lo q costase, y el no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad q ahora tenia en sus manos...

Empezó a besar suavemente el cuello de la joven para después subir hasta su boca, la beso y para el sus dulces labios le sabían a un excitante afrodisiaco el cual estaba hay para el y para nadie mas, pero ahora sus manos ¿q hacían? No se iban a quedar atrás, no podían quedarse atrás comenzaron a tocar sus piernas para ir subiendo por sus muslos pero la pequeña falda q usaba le impedían tener esa piel tan tersa a su alcance, fue bajando el cierre lentamente para así quitársela por completo, tiro todo lo q tenia sobre su escritorio sin siquiera importarle si se quebraban o si eran importantes, para así recostar a Kagome sobre este mientras la besaba ahora mas salvajemente y con mas deseo q antes, quito el chaleco q ella traía y besaba los pequeños hombros al tiempo q le quitaba el top blanco.

Kagome, aunque no le gustaba lo q hacia, no se iba a quedar hay sumisa a los deseos de Naraku, ese no era su estilo, comenzó primero por despojarlo de la camisa q el usaba para así quedar todo el fuerte pecho del hanyou a su disposición, besaba y lamía sus pectorales y con su lengua delineaba cada músculo del fornido abdomen de este haciéndolo gemir con cada caricia propiciada, ahora lo besaba de nuevo en la boca mientras q le quitaba el cinturón y así también despojarlo del pantalón q llevaba, ambos estaban con la mas mínima ropa q se puede usar y seguían sobre el escritorio... Naraku estaba sobre ella pero no era suficiente, quería todo, la quería para el, sentirla totalmente suya pero dos prendas lo separaban aun de ella y pronto las quitaría de su camino, paso ambas manos por su espalda desabrochando el pequeño broche de la parte superior, y al haberlo logrado la quito rápidamente pudiendo admirar los senos perfectos de la mujer q ahora estaba con el, no se aguanto mas y empezó a besarlos dando pequeños mordiscos en sus rosados y erectos pezones, subió lentamente hasta su oído para decirle en un susurro "te amo" y Kagome solo fingió una sonrisa, ella no lo amaba a el y sin embargo hay estaba entregándosele, no le pareció justo lo q le hacia al joven q ahora estaba haciendo un camino de besos desde su vientre hasta su boca, pero la vida no ha sido justa con ella, así q ella tampoco tenia por q serlo, tomo con ambas manos el rostro del hanyou y lo beso apasionadamente separándose de el para quitarle lo único q traía de ropa, Kagome se sorprendió un poco al mirar el miembro erecto de su acompañante se sonrojo un poco y solo volteo a ver a Naraku quien la miraba con un poco de duda ella le sonrío y empezó a lamer y a introducir el miembro de este en su boca haciendo q Naraku gritara de placer al sentir ese embriagante contacto de su boca con su piel, lo estaba haciendo sentir un placer inexplicable, esa había sido su fantasía por mucho tiempo, estar así con Kagome era su sueño desde hace algunos meses y ahora era toda una realidad...

Naraku separo un poco a Kagome y se bajo del escritorio, Kagome se puso de pie aun sobre este y el hanyou pudo observar el perfecto cuerpo de la chica pero aun no estaba totalmente desnuda aun faltaba algo, y Kagome se fue bajando lo q aun le quedaba de ropa y así quedar desnuda frente a el, Naraku la cargo y la deposito en la alfombra q tenia de piel de oso y sin detener las caricias y los besos al cuerpo perfecto q tenia bajo de el fue separando las delicadas, largas y suaves piernas de la mujer q le hacia sentir un placer q jamas imagino tener solo con besos y caricias, para así poder sentir ese pequeño tesoro q se encontraba entre los muslos de ella, comenzó a acariciarlo con sus dedos haciendo q Kagome se estremeciera de placer y lanzara un grito desesperado al sentir esa maravillosa sensación q le hacia experimentar ese hombre, y Naraku temiendo por la inexperiencia de su amada comenzó a prepararla para lo q vendría después introduciendo su dedo en la húmeda cavidad de su compañera dando ella un pequeño grito lleno de éxtasis el cual al llegar a los sensibles oídos del hanyou hizo q pusiera mas empeño en su tarea para lograr hacerla suplicar q dejara de hacerlo por el embriagante deleite q le haría sentir, y entre besos y caricias le llego el primer orgasmo de la noche a la joven q le hizo sentir el hombre al q, según ella, jamas se le iba a entregar y q ahora estaba hay con el sintiendo por primera vez esa exquisita experiencia de ser amada por alguien.

Naraku sintió q Kagome ya estaba lista para recibirlo dentro de ella así q tomo su miembro con una de sus manos para introducirlo en la húmeda y estrecha cavidad de Kagome teniendo extremo cuidado de hacerlo lentamente y sin dolor para la chica, Kagome al sentir a Naraku dentro de ella no pudo hacer nada mas q abrazarse de la ancha espalda de Naraku esperando q se introdujera dentro de ella por completo y así fue.

Empezó primero muy lentamente pero el oír los gritos de placer de ella lo hacían ir mas deprisa, ambos llevaban ritmo apresurado y Naraku estaba totalmente extasiado por tener para el a la mujer q amaba, cuanto tiempo había esperado para por fin tenerla, para el fue una eternidad, pero ahora todo ese tiempo perdido seria recuperado de eso se encargaría el...

Por fin los dos quedaron agotados y recostados en la alfombra aun desnudos, Kagome se levanto y se puso su ropa, Naraku solo se quedo hay en el suelo, al terminar de vestirse tomo las dos bolsas con droga se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla y decirle solamente: "muchas gracias fue divertido", Naraku no supo q decir, ella no era Kagome, se veía triste, dolida y melancólica, "¿cómo fue q no noto antes el cambio del semblante de ella?" se preguntaba y la respuesta le llego al la mente "ella ya estaba así, es solo q no lo note"...

.- espera Kagome no te vallas aun

.- lo siento pero ya estuve mucho fuera de casa y Eiji se va a molestar, de hecho ya debe estar molesta

.- esta bien pero ¿cuándo te podré ver de nuevo?

.- _:se acerca a el y le habla al oído:_ cuando necesite olvidar

Naraku se quedo inmóvil ante tales palabras ¿acaso se estaba vendiendo solo por droga? Y peor aun ¿el fue quien la orillo a hacer tal acto? Se preguntaba y Kagome iba a salir pero el la detuvo de nuevo.

.- espera _:le entrega un celular y una buena suma de dinero:_ toma para tus gastos y para localizarte rápidamente

.- pues gracias...

.- solo te pediré un favor, si necesitas algo acude a mi y no con alguien mas

.- esta bien (valla de verdad q puedo hacer negocio con el)

.- bien entonces adiós (esta bien, por lo menos se q vendrá conmigo y no con alguien mas)

Kagome salió de la habitación y el chofer de Naraku se ofreció a llevarla pero ella se negó se encamino directo a su casa, por lo menos en la noche se la pasaría de maravilla con lo q traía en su bolso.

/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9

Se encontraba caminado por la calle, se dirigía a su casa he iba un poco distraída, "si fui capaz de hacer esto solo por algo de droga ¿podría hacerlo por dinero también? Si, creo q si podría" pensaba al tiempo q una perversa sonrisa se formaba en su rostro...

Llego hasta su casa, se detuvo en la puerta y suspiro y después tomo un poco de aire, ahora ya estaba preparada para el regaño de su madre

.- ya llegue!

.- ¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS!

.- _:tono neutral:_ por hay

.- ¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN NIÑA YA ME TENEN HARTAS TUS BROMAS INFANTILES ASÍ Q AHORA ME DIRAS EN DONDE ESTABAS O TE ME LARGAS DE ESTA CASA!

.- _:neutral:_ pues si quieres me voy pero recuerda q será menos la pensión

Kagome pasa por un lado de Eiji quien no se podía mover ¿acaso había escuchado su conversación con Kijiro? Se preguntaba mientras Kagome subía a su habitación

.- luego me avisas q decidiste por q ahora me voy a arreglar para ir con mi papa un rato

/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/

entro y cerro la puerta hay estaba de nuevo en su habitación se acostó en su cama y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, estaba decidido esa seria la ultima lagrima q se vería caer de sus ojos, nunca mas volvería a llorar y jamas volvería a amar ni siquiera a buscar el amor, ahora ella solo seria como una muerta viviente en el mundo ese mundo q tanto la ha herido pero ya no mas por q ahora ya no iba a importar lo q le pasara o lo q le dijeran en lo único q enfocaría su vida de ahora en adelante seria en aumentar su vicio para q sus penas disminuyeran... esa era su decisión.

Continuara...

N/a:

Que tal? Espero que les haya gustado n.n

Espero sus opiniones, sugerencias, comentarios, tomatazos, ect. En fin, todo lo que me quieran dejar en un review n.n


	4. capitulo VI

**DISCLAIMER**: ni inu ni nadie de la serie me pertenece U.U solo los tomo prestados por unos minutos para escribir una que otra locura mía n.n y con este fic no gano nada mas que diversión y me mantengo ocupada por un buen rato n.n

**Advertencia:** Kagome y Sango tienen la boca suelta así q se usa de vez en cuando un lenguaje q los menores no deben de usar, (solo q los dejen) no creo q las escenas q hay en el capi se les puedan considerar lemon pero si tu no eres lo suficientemente maduro será mejor q no las leas (aunque se q no me harán caso ¬¬) ya han sido advertidos...

Capitulo #4 

Por fin se levanto de su cama en al cual derramo la ultima lagrima q se vería caer de sus ojos, se metió al baño y dejo la tina llenándose de agua caliente mientras ella buscaba la ropa q se iba a poner, al mirar su closet solo pudo ver faldas muy cortas y diminutas blusas, nada q le sirviera, quería estar cómoda así q empezó a buscar en los cajones y solo había shorts muy cortos, escogió el mas larguito q tenia y la blusa mas entera q encontró y se las llevo al baño... la tina ya estaba a medio llenar y la temperatura del agua era bastante agradable, paso una mano por el liquido cristalino y al sentirlo en su piel la saco lentamente pera así empezar a desvestirse... al estar totalmente desnuda se miro en el espejo, hay estaba ella, comenzó a explorarse el cuerpo descubriendo q tenia rastros de moretones en sus pechos y algunos en el cuello paso sus dedos sobre ellos y uno en especial le dolía, era el q Naraku le había hecho en su cuello, tenia un color mas fuerte q los demás... "Naraku..." penso, mientras q una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, jamas se imagino a ella estando con Naraku y menos de la forma en q se encontraron hace algún tiempo... "no era ni el tiempo ni el lugar para ponerse a pensar en ello" penso y se metió a la tina, entro completamente en ella y se sumergió en esta por completo, se puso a pensar en lo q haría, y decidió q seria mejor ir con su prima cuando obscureciera y de paso le contaba todo lo q le sucedió...

Salió de la tina y se envolvió en una toalla, se seco completamente y para así vestirse... cuando estaba lista se seco el cabello con la secadora y se lo cepillo completamente, haciendo q este le quedara un poco ondulado como era natural... se miro por ultima vez al espejo tomo la bolsa q traía antes y saco las envolturas con droga y se las metió en la bolsa trasera de su short... bajo rápidamente las escaleras y no se digno a mirar a su madre para decirle q saldría y q no la esperara por q ya traía llaves, Eiji no dijo nada ni la vio tampoco así se salió y se encamino a casa de su prima...

En la calle un auto la venia siguiendo y el hombre q iba en el le estaba diciendo locura y media le recalcaba lo buena q estaba y decía q con ella haría todo, Kagome no le hacia caso es mas ni se dignaba a verlo por lo q el hombre se molesto y se bajo, la acorralo contra la pared pero ella no se asusto mas bien le hablo en tono calmado y sereno... "vamos hazlo, ya no me importa" el hombre se sorprendió ante tal respuesta de la chica pero no la soltó...

Iban pasando unos amigos de Kagome en un carro y al ver la situación en la q se encontraba rápidamente se bajaron del coche para ir en su ayuda... le quitaron al tipo q quería abusar de ella y lo llevaron a un callejón para golpearlo, mientras q uno de ellos regreso a donde había una Kagome q estaba como si nada hubiera pasado y tenia la frente muy en alto...

.- ¿estas bien?

.- si, no era necesario q me ayudaran pero gracias de todas formas Shigeo

.- ¿como q no era necesario? ¡Ese tipo te quería hacer daño Kagome!

.- No seria la primera vez lo hicieran

Shigeo se quedo en silencio, algo terrible le había pasado a su amiga penso y cuando ella se iba a retirar, se ofreció a llevarla a su destino, tenia miedo q en su estado melancólico pudiera hacer alguna locura... le pregunto q a donde iría y ella le contesto q a casa de su prima Sango, se ofreció a llevarla ya q según el iba a pasar por hay y Kagome acepto...

Subieron todos al auto, el tipo q trato de aprovecharse de Kagome ya estaba inconsciente así q lo dejaron de golpear o podría morir, los tres amigos de Shigeo subieron en la parte de atrás mientras Kagome se fue adelante con Shigeo manejando quien a su vez ponía especial atención en las piernas de Kagome, llevaba su codo en la ventana y sostenía su rostro con su mano... tenia un semblante frío e inexpresivo e iba mirando la nada como si tuviera algo de interesante, con los ojos entrecerrados...

Nadie hablaba o hacia sonido alguno hasta q Kagome hablo... "pon mas atención al camino y menos a mis piernas, por q seguro ustedes no quieren morir aun, y menos en un accidente de auto" fueron las únicas y frías palabras de la chica q en cuanto termino de decirlas dejo a los chicos en un ambiente de duda ¿q acaso a ella no le importa morir? Se preguntaban mentalmente pero no se atrevían a preguntárselo a ella... llegaron a casa de Sango y Kagome se bajo del auto y agradeció a Shigeo por traerla y se despidió de los chicos... quienes se fueron cuando ella se alejo un poco del auto.

Toco la puerta... y nadie salía... toco de nuevo... y no había respuesta... toco con mas intensidad... y Sango le grito q esperara q ya iba... espero un momento y salió Sango q solo traía un short de tela y brasier negro y tras de ella había un hombre q se estaba terminando de vestir...

.- perdón Sango no sabia q estabas ocupada, mejor regreso en otra ocasión

.- no espera Kagome, Huro ya se iba, ya habíamos terminado antes de q tu llegaras... pásale q no hay problema...

.- esta bien, espero no incomodar

.- no hay problema muñeca yo ya me iba

dicho esto Huro saca una cantidad generosa de dinero y se la da a Sango quien se la guarda en una bolsa del short, sale de la casa y se sube a su auto...

Kagome se le queda viendo a Sango quien le regala una sonrisa y saca un cigarro de un cajón y lo enciende para preguntarle el por q de su extraña visita tan noche... Kagome baja un poco la vista y evade la pregunta con otra... "¿dónde estabas en la fiesta de Inuyasha q nunca te encontré?" le pregunto con la vista gacha, Sango aspiro un poco del humo del cigarro para cambiar totalmente la expresión de felicidad para poner una de ira y enojo... saco el humo por la nariz y le contesto...

.- estaba con un idiota

.- ¿con un idiota? ¿Acaso era el q estaba en el bar al q no le quitabas la vista de encima?

.- ¿acaso era tan notorio q lo veía?

.- pues si ¿q paso con el?

.- _:aspira de nuevo el humo del cigarro y lo deja escapar al tiempo q habla:_ el idiota de Kenzo me uso y me dejo... yo confíe en el, me dijo q me amaba y yo caí rendida a sus pies, no puedo creer q yo la gran Sango haya caído ante sus engaños... lo odio

.- ¿tenia los ojos azules?

.- si...

.- Sango lo siento mucho

.- yo tenia un mal presentimiento _:comienza a llorar:_ y el tenia los ojos azules pero pense q tal vez ahora... _:sollozo:_ q ahora seria diferente... _:sollozo:_ nunca pese q el seria igual q todos esos idiotas q han pasado por mi vida _:llanto desenfrenado:_

.- _:la abraza:_ Sango, no es tu culpa, los hombres, todos son unos idiotas incompetentes q no sirven para otra cosa mas q para darnos placer... y a veces ni para eso sirven _:sonrisa:_

.- _:sonrisa entre llanto:_ tienes razón ¿pero por q todos los estúpidos q me siguen tienen q ser unos invesiles? _:sonrisa a medias:_

.- no solo a ti Sango así q ya somos dos las perseguidas por idiotas

.- si tienes razón ¿pero por q mis idiotas son de ojos azules?

.- eso si q no lo se

.- sabes yo dejare de salir con los de ojos azules por q esos siempre me hieren

.- hay Sango no creo q seas así de supersticiosa ¿cómo vas a dejar de salir con los de ojos azules solo por q antes unos tipos de esos ojos te hirieron?

.- de verdad q lo voy a hacer, no quiero q me hieran de nuevo y siempre da la casualidad q lo ojiazules son unos bastardos conmigo...

.- bueno es tu decisión...

.- pero dime, no evadas mis preguntas y contéstame... ¿q haces aquí tan tarde?

La mirada de Kagome cambio de golpe... "necesitaba hablar" y de q, pregunto Sango, "de algo terrible q me paso"... Sango casi se atraganta con el cigarro y pudo ver como su prima tenia la cabeza gacha, q acaso algo malo le paso, se preguntaba, así q se la llevo a la sala para poder hablar mejor... ambas chicas se sentaron y quedaron frente a frente...

.- ahora si dime lo q te paso...

.- Sango... a mi... me... me violaron Sango...

.- ¿QUÉ¡¿PERO QUIEN DEMONIOS FUE CAPAZ DE HACERTE ESO!

.- fue Takashi, el estúpido con el q estaba hablando

.- ¡es un imbécil y un idiota pendejo hijo de su puta madre ¡pero deja q le ponga las manos encima lo voy a descuartizar!

.- no será necesario Naraku ya le dio su merecido

.- ¿eh? ¿Naraku? ¿y el q tiene q ver?

.- ¿si supiste q el se me declaro?

.- si, y q lo rechazaste...

.- pues si, pero el caso es q el supo lo q me hizo y me llevo a su casa cuando seguía inconsciente y...

.- espera, espera... ¿inconsciente?

.- si, es q Takashi me drogo

.- ya veo, es un carbón hijo de mierda

.- lo se, pero después de q me despertara en casa de Naraku el me dijo q ya había pagado el imbécil ese con su vida

.- O.O valla ese si es amor

.- T.T ya Sango no me hagas sentirme mas mal...

.- ¿pero por q te sientes mal?

.- yo me acosté con Naraku

.- O.O tu y Naraku? Ya sabes... ¿todo?

.- si -/-

.- valla primita, jamas te creí capaz de eso

.- ¿tu crees q estuvo mal?

.- mira Kagome, yo no soy quien para darte lecciones de ética, tu sabes a lo q me dedico... vendo mi cuerpo solo para comprar droga y por q es mas fácil q trabajar... pero tu no lo amas ¿verdad?

.- no

.- ... sabes siempre creí q tu destino seria muy diferente al mío... _ :fuma:_

.- Sango...

.- _:expulsa el humo:_ jamas me imagine q correríamos con la misma suerte...

.- perra suerte la nuestra...

.- si _:sonrisa:_

.- _:sonrisa: ..._

.- ¿y q piensas hacer ahora?

Kagome no sabia q responderle, ella sabia q lo q mas quería era olvidar por un rato pero q le diría su prima... ¿acaso la entendería? Eso no lo podía saber, le quiso preguntar lo q ella había hecho ella para borrar de su mente aquel suceso q la marco de por vida, ambas siempre corrían con la misma suerte... violadas a los catorce... pero no se atrevía, sabia q cuando le preguntaban ella lloraba amargamente por las noches e incluso hablaba sola... eso ya había pasado mas una vez... pero como podía seguir con su vida tan tranquilamente... necesitaba preguntar pero el temor de ver a su prima, su amiga, su única compañera y su confidente llorar y sufrir le aterraba...

Al no recibir respuesta alguna Sango se imagino lo mas lógico, después de todo ellas siempre han pensado igual, así q se hizo la pregunta a ella misma... ¿q habría hecho yo? Se pregunto mentalmente... "olvidar" fue su respuesta...

.- quieres olvidar ¿verdad?

.- si

.-_ :asentimiento_: ven sígueme se pone de pie y entra a su cuarto, Kagome la sigue, donde saca una caja con cigarros de marihuana: esto fue lo q me ayudo _: apaga su cigarro en un buró :_

.- yo... ya había pensado en eso _: saca las bolsas de droga de la bolsa del short :_ pero no estaba muy segura d q esta fuera la solución...

.- Kagome escúchame... _: suspiro :_ tienes q tomar tu decisión... pero tienes q escucharme muy bien... si entras a este mundo ya no podrás salir... quedaras atrapada en el y nadie te podrá sacar... _:agacha la cabeza:_ yo lo he intentado y no pude, tu aun no entras y tienes esperanzas...

.- solo dime algo... ¿con esto podré olvidar?

.- no es q lo olvides, eso se va a quedar en ti, es solo q va a dejar de importarte, al igual q todo lo demás...

.- con eso basta para mi

_.- :deja la caja en el buró_: bien lo dejare en tus manos... cualquier decisión q tomes yo estaré aquí para apoyarte, sin importarme cual sea, así como tu lo has hecho conmigo amiga... q no me juzgaste y me apoyaste incondicionalmente, a pesar de lo q dijeran las personas...

.- _:silencio:_ gracias Sango, eres mi mejor amiga y mi prima

.- _:le guiña un ojo:_ estaré aquí para ti cuando lo necesites _:sale de la habitación:_

Sango salió de la habitación y Kagome se sentó en la cama q estaba a un lado del buró en el cual había droga, tomo uno de los cigarros y lo llevo a su boca, se quedo un tiempo pensando y se decidió... tomo un encendedor q había en la caja de Sango y lo encendió... mientras ella lo fumaba se le iba olvidando q tenia problemas y el dolor q tenia dentro desapareció, le gusto mucho esa sensación... al poco rato entro su prima he izo lo mismo q ella, ambas estaba totalmente drogadas y se veían felices...

Alguien toca a la puerta, y Sango la abre bastante animosa, era un chico alto güero y de ojos verdes, muy atractivo, llevaba ropa bastante cara como se podía ver y su cabello era largo y rubio, le llegaba a los hombros pero estaba amarrado en un chongo alto, pregunto q quien era Sango y ella le contesto, el se le quedo viendo un momento y le dijo q quería una noche con ella...

.- ¿tu eres Sango "la exterminadora"?

.- sep, soy yo _:sonrisa de oreja a oreja:_

.- ¿dime aun es la misma tarifa?

.- sip, sigue siendo la misma

.- ¿se podría ahora mismo, o tengo q separar cita?

.- pues veras tengo visitas...

sale Kagome de la habitación, quien también tenia una sonrizota un poco tonta:

.- Sango ¿quién es tu amigo?

.- y yo como quieres q sepa, tal vez ya me acosté con el y ni siquiera estoy enterada _:carcajada:_

.- _:carcajada:_ tienes razón eres una puta sin remedio _:carcajada de nuevo_:

.- ¡ja ja ja ja ja! ¡Tienes razón! Y tu eres una santurrona de mierda ¡Ja ja ja ja!

Mientras las chicas se reían a carcajadas el joven de ojos verdes miraba a Kagome quien le pareció muy atractiva, pregunto a Sango cual era el precio por las dos y ellas se callaron al instante...

.- ¿Cuánto por una noche con las dos?

:silencio:

.- ja ja ja ja ¿Escuchaste eso Kagome? Dice q quiere con las dos al mismo tiempo

.- si lo oí claramente Sango! Ja ja ja!

.- pues yo no se ¿tu q opinas?

.- _:se le acerca al muchacho y lo toma por el rostro para hablarle muy seductoramente:_ pues yo creo q tendrás q pagar el triple por las dos amigo

.- O.O Kagome estas segura?

.- claro q lo estoy...

Despertó... no sabia en donde se encontraba, le dolía la cabeza y sentía muy pesados los ojos, miro a su derecha y había un hombre rubio desnudo, se levanto un poco y miro del otro lado, y estaba su prima abrazada del hombre y también desnuda, abrió totalmente sus ojos y se dio cuenta q ella también lo estaba, rápidamente se incorporo ¿q había hecho en la noche? no lo recordaba, hizo un esfuerzo y vagas imágenes de lo sucedido llegaron a su memoria, palideció totalmente ¿cómo fue capaz de llegar a tanto? No tenia ni idea, pronto recordó q se había drogado ¿acaso así de peligrosas eran las drogas? Pensaba al tiempo q se vestía...

despertó repentinamente y busco del otro lado de la cama a su prima... no la encontró... fue un gran alivio para ella, penso q habían hecho algo cuando estaban drogadas pero parecía q no fue así, su alegría duro poco cuando miro fuera del cuarto y hay estaba Kagome vistiéndose, entonces si fue real, penso y se puso rápidamente su ropa interior para ir a hablar con su mejor amiga...

.- Sango... ¿si fue real lo q hicimos?

.- eso parece

:silencio:

:sale Jon del cuarto y abraza a Kagome por la espalda y le da un beso en la mejilla:

.- hola preciosas

.- Jon, sal de aquí q ya se termino tu tiempo, pero antes paganos

.- claro mi exterminadora ¿fue el triple verdad? _:sacando el dinero:_

.- así es... _:tomando el dinero y lo cuenta:_

.- _:a Kagome: _sabes, fue muy divertido, y ayer estuviste muy bien ¿hace cuanto q te dedicas a esto?

.- es la primera vez q lo hago T/T

.- pues déjame decirte q tienes un gran talento...

.- pues gracias por el cumplido

.- si, si ya vete Jon... vístete y sal de aquí...

.- _:a Sango_: esta bien linda_: a Kagome:_ nos volveremos a ver _:entra al cuarto y se viste, y sale de la casa:_

Kagome entra al el cuarto de Sango y saca los cigarros q le quedaban de marihuana, enciende uno y le ofrece el otro a Sango, ella lo toma y se le queda mirando extraño, "no es bueno q empieces tan temprano..." le dijo, pero Kagome argumento q necesitaba uno ahora..

.- esta bien pero no vamos a poder salir drogadas a la calle...

.- ¿y por q no?

.- por q no querrás saber lo q se siente q se aprovechen de ti cuando te ven en ese estado

.- ¿ya te ha pasado?

.- :_silencio_: ... :_asiente con le cabeza gacha:_

.- ya veo... ¿te sientes bien Sango?

.-:_sonrisa fingida_: claro... de maravilla, ahora sigamos...

.- bien _:lo enciende:_

de nuevo estaban totalmente drogadas; se veían muy felices... abrieron la puerta de la calle y se salieron a la banqueta, y dos jóvenes en camionetas las invitaron a subirse según ellos a "dar la vuelta" pero aun con le estado q tenían se negaron, los chicos se molestaron y reconocieron a Sango... era una prostituta q vieron hace tiempo y de la q les habían contado, muy buena en la cama y experta en dar placer... la exterminadora le llamaban... uno de los chicos era un youkai gato y se quedo embobado por la belleza de Kagome, el otro era un hanyou gato también pero a el le gusto Sango... bajaron y al acercarse a las humanas pudieron notar q estaban con los ojos rojos y drogadas les ofrecieron una buena cantidad por pasar una noche con ellos, Sango acepto pero Kagome no, al preguntar el motivo argumento q ella no necesitaba dinero y q si le llegaba a faltar solo tenia q ir con Naraku y el le daría lo q quisiera... el youkai se molesto pero no quería asustarla o menos lograría acostarse con ella así q le ofreció algo diferente... y ella acepto...

Las llevaron a un motel y las parejas entraron a cuartos diferentes, pero estaban uno enseguida del otro... Kagome primero pidió su paga y fue entregada... éxtasis... Sango se fue directo al servicio, se desvistió para el hanyou y le hizo un baile bastante provocativo y sexy después introdujo el miembro de su acompañante en su boca para lamerlo y meterlo y sacarlo rápidamente, el no podía hacer mucho por el placer q le hacia sentir la exterminadora q tenia con el en la habitación junto a el, lanzaba gritos cargados de goce y éxtasis q llegaban hasta el otro cuarto...

/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/

Se sentía de maravilla, esas píldoras si q la hacían sentirse feliz, como pocas veces o tal vez nunca lo había estado... podía escuchar a su prima q gritaba del otro lado de la pared al igual q a un hombre... "si q sabe hacer su trabajo" penso después se dio la vuelta y un hombre desnudo estaba en la cama esperándola... sabia q ella lo prometio y gracias a el se sentía tan feliz en ese momento así q se quito la ropa y se encontró desnuda ante el youkai camino lenta y sensualmente hacia el y se acomodo arriba de el apuesto youkai gato pero rápidamente el la acomodo bajo el, le encantaba tener el control, a ella no le gusto nada lo q izo pero el era el q pagaba por placer no ella así q lo dejo q disfrutara explorando y acariciando su cuerpo...

No sentía mucho placer al tenerlo dentro de ella pero q mas daba ella no lo necesitaba, no con las píldoras q tenia, solo necesitaba mas para sentirse muy bien y aliviar el dolor de su alma, así q el pacer carnal ahora no era importante... lo único q era necesario era hacer gritar de deleite a su pareja para q fuera un cliente satisfecho y tal vez le diera una pequeña propina por su buen trabajo, así q le puso mucho mas empeño a su faena de hacerle llegar el orgasmo mas maravilloso q jamas hubiese experimentado a ese gato q estaba sobre ella... así llego el primer grito de placer por parte del chico, y no fue el ultimo, siguió toda la mañana incluso después q los gritos y jadeos de la habitación de Sango terminaron...

Termino totalmente agotada, se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama al lado del youkai quien aun tenia la respiración agotada por tanto "trabajo" q tubo esa noche, descanso por un momento y se levanto para vestirse al terminar tomo lo q aun restaba de "sueldo" y salió de la habitación... Sango también iba saliendo, ambas estaban aun muy cansadas para caminar así q pidieron un taxi desde la recepción... al llegar este le dieron la dirección de Sango, Kagome aun seguía bajo el efecto de las Xs como para llevarla a su casa así q esperarían a q se le pasara un poco el éxtasis, después la misma Sango se encargaría de llevarla a su casa...

(2 mes después)

Se despertó... de nuevo estaba en una habitación y con alguien a su lado al q jamas había visto... se levanto se vistió y tomo su paga, eso ya era casi su rutina, salió del lugar en le q se encontraba y fue directo a su casa... tenia ganas de bañarse y de cambiarse de ropa, no tenia ni idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado fuera de su casa... podían haber sido días así q saco el celular y le llamo a su prima al suyo...

.- _ring ring _bueno

.- Sango, soy yo, Kagome

.- Kagome prima ¿qué te traes?

.- Es q, no se cuanto tiempo he pasado fuera de casa y si te pregunta mi madre le dices q estuve contigo ¿puedes?

.- Pues Eiji ya se te adelanto y me pregunto por ti hace dos días, dijo q te habías ido un día antes, así q debes tener cuatro días fuera incluyendo el día de hoy

.- Sango por favor, espero q le hayas dicho q estaba contigo

.- No te preocupes q yo pienso en todo y se lo dije, sabes q soy tu prima querida y q te conozco mucho mejor q tu madre, sabia q andabas por hay de loca así q le dije también q lo mas probable era q te fueras después con tu padre unos días.

.- ¡Mil millones de gracias prima ¿q seria de mi sin ti?

.- es lo q yo me pregunto... pero bueno hablamos luego q me voy a ocupar

.- ja ja ja ja esta bien se a lo q te refieres

.- bye loca

.- bye pendeja

.- imbécil

.- idiota

.- estúpida

.- puta

.- somos

.- ja ja ja ja es cierto!

.- Si, bueno nos vemos

.- Ok hablamos _:cuelga el teléfono:_

"¿Sango q haría sin ti?" se preguntaba mientras se dirigía a su casa, pero se giro sobre sus propios talones para ir primero q otro lugar... "iré a verlo" penso mientras se formo una pequeña sonrisa, un poco maliciosa, tal vez de felicidad... no se podía distinguir las emociones q tenia en ese momento esa sonrisa...

/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/

.- pase señorita el joven no se encuentra pero regresara en unos minutos... ¿desea esperarlo en la sala?

.- si gracias

.- sígame por favor

Llegaron a la sala y Kagome se sentó, y la mujer q la invito a pasar, le pregunto si deseaba algo de beber, Kagome se lo negó y ella se retiro haciendo una reverencia... pasaron unos minutos y Kagome se empezó a desesperar por estar sentada, se levanto y empezó a mirar todo en la habitación, era muy extensa y se notaba q los sillones de la sala eran muy costosos al igual q todos los adornos de ese lugar... miro en una vitrina de madera, había varios trofeos y premios, se sentó de nuevo y se quedo viendo hacia los cuadros q había en la pared, eran muy grandes y bastante llamativos, se notaba a leguas q eran muy costosos así q no los toco y se volvió a sentar... a su lado había unas cuantas fotos, comenzó a observarlas detenidamente q no se dio cuanta q alguien mas estaba ahora en la habitación... saco el ultimo cigarro de marihuana q le quedaba y se lo fumo mientras estaba sentada...

Se levanto y abrió las cortinas de la enorme ventana, entro la luz del sol a ese obscuro cuarto alumbrando cada rincón de este... estiro sus manos hacia sus lados y alguien la abrazo por atrás...

era Naraku, el dueño de esa casa...

p. de vista de Kagome

Me encuentro mirando por la ventana con mis brazos estirados, y me siento muy bien, es una sensación maravillosa... estar rodeada de obscuridad y q todo se ilumine de pronto... pero eso es imposible para mi... me han abrazado por la espalda... debe ser Naraku... me volteo y lo abrazo para darle un beso... se q yo no lo quiero y no debo besarlo, es una regla q me dijo Sango, "no debes besarlos nunca, ni por ningún motivo en la boca" es para no enamorarme, pero eso es imposible, yo jamas me enamoraría de el, no de Naraku, jamas de el... así q rompo esa regla con el y lo beso en la boca, espero q eso no se mal entienda con el, no, no lo creo, el sabe q yo solo estoy con el por dinero... no creo q el se lo tome en serio, después de todo nadie lo hace...

Ya estamos sentados en la sala y el me sigue besando, lo alejo un poco de mi para poder hablar...

.- Naraku quiero mas droga

.- ¿para q quieres mas ¿acaso la vendes?

.- no Naraku, es para mi

.- _:se levanta: _tu no puedes consumir tanto, la ultima vez q te di era una buena dosis...

.- pues ya se me termino

.- ¿cómo q se termino?

.- me la termine yo sola

.- escúchame Kagome, no te debo de dar mas, es peligroso para ti

.- entonces contrátame, te pagare muy bien

.- no se trata de eso, lo q no quiero es q dependas de ella

.- :_se levanta también_ ¡escúchame bien Naraku, necesito droga ahora!

.- ¡no Kagome escúchame tu, no debes de consumir tanto, no es bueno para ti!

.- _:tono desesperado_ ¿qué no entiendes q la necesito _:manos temblorosas:_

.- Kagome _:la toma de las manos para q le dejen de temblar:_ no quiero q te pase nada, yo te amo

.- ¡NO:_soltándose de las manos de Naraku_ ¡tu no me amas eres igual de despreciable q los demás, te odio como no tienes idea, solo por q me trataste de _:tono escéptico:_ "salvar" y me vengaste ya te sientes con derecho sobre mi!

.- no Kagome eso no es cierto

.- ¡CÁLLATE! Claro q es cierto, tu solo me utilizas y cuando te canses de mi me vas a botar al igual q todos esos imbéciles con los q me he acostado, eres despreciable maldito te odio y te aborrezco, a ti y a todos los odio, pero yo ya me hice una promesa a mi misma y jure q jamas iba a volver a llorar por nadie _ :un poco mas calmada:_ así q si ni me darás droga será mejor q me valla...

Estoy saliendo de la habitación y Naraku no me detiene, mis suposiciones eran ciertas, el no me quiso ni me querrá, nadie nunca lo hará, pero yo ya me había resignado...

Estoy en la puerta de la salida y la voy a abrir... pero alguien me la cierra de golpe, es Naraku ¿qué quiere ahora?

.- ¿qué quieres ahora?

.- no quiero q te vallas

.- escucha... :_suspiro:_ de ahora en adelante voy a trabajar con Shingeki Tamashi, me ofreció el trabajo hace unos días y le dije q lo iba a pensar, pero si lo voy a aceptar así q si quieres mis servicios tendrás q separas cita con el...

.- ¿por q haces esto? No lo necesitas y lo sabes

.- veras Naraku, yo ya no confío en nadie, aprendí a odiar a todos y a todo, mi corazón ahora esta lleno de dolor y tristezas, y perdóname pero yo jamas te voy a poder amar, nunca podré amar a nadie... nunca... trata de comprenderme y ponte en mi lugar... tu y yo seremos amigos con derechos si así lo quieres y esa es mi ultima oferta, ya alguna vez me lo habías dicho, pagarías cualquier suma por tenerme y es la única forma en q lo podrás hacer ahora...

Naraku se ha quedado en silencio, tal vez ya me comprendió, y me alegro, yo no quería q el saliera mas dañado, es un buen tipo con todo y eso q es asesino, narco y padrote, y es q no tengo idea de q será lo demás a lo q se dedique... ya me retire de esa casa y Naraku sigue en la puerta, no lo volteo a ver por q podría regresar con el y eso no es lo q quiero... volverá a casa y tendré q comprar yo misma la droga, rayos ahora tendré menos para mis gastos antes Naraku me daba la droga y yo conseguía dinero pero ahora yo tendré q conseguir ambos... voy a tener q trabajar mas... lo bueno es q Tamashi me va a manejar ahora y el solo trabaja con las mejores mujeres de la ciudad, debo de decirle a Sango, seguro q a ella también la va a contratar y mas cuando sepa las buenas "referencias" de mi prima... si eso será lo q haré, mañana iré con ese señor y le diré q acepto el trabajo...

Fin p. De vista de Kagome 

Por fin llego a su casa y entro como si nada, eran las 19:23 y se había ausentado por 4 días, paso por un lado de su madre sin decir nada subió a su alcoba, no se le hizo raro q no le dirigiera la palabra, tenia semanas de no hablarle, no sabia el por q de su actitud pero le pareció q era mejor, así serian menos los problemas a los q se enfrentaría...

Se puso una diminuta bata y se miro al espejo, ya no traía aretes en sus perforaciones mas q en el de su ombligo, y ahora tenia un tatuaje en el lado derecho de su espalda, era una rosa negra, paso su mano sobre ella para luego empezar a peinarse, hace una semana q se había teñido de nuevo el cabello de negro, las luces rojas ya no le gustaron, por eso se lo pinto de nuevo de su color natural... se recostó en su cama para quedar profundamente dormida, ese si q había sido un día largo... no se imaginaba q vendrían días peores llenos de sufrimiento dolor y tristezas y q esa noche seria la ultima q dormiría en paz y sin temores o angustia...

Continuara...

Review plis...

Ah! Y antes que se me olvide me preguntaron que quien seria la pareja pues... aun no lo decido lo haré cuando ya valla mas adelantada n.n


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **ya lo dije... ¿lo tengo que hacer de nuevo? T.T bueno, ni Inuyasha ni nadie me pertenece... o sea que sus derechos los tiene alguien mas y no soy yo :Buuuaaaa: y la canción del capi es de Miguel Morales en resumen solo la temática, drama, y guiones son míos n.n con eso basta

Advertencia: o.o en el capi hay escenas "feas" así que por favor no las hagan en casa... de por si no me gusta escribir eso... no me gustaría que ustedes hagan esas cosas queridos lectores... si es que hay alguno por aquí

ADVERTENCIA2: incluí una One shot el cual algún día publicare completo (solo tendría que escribir lo que me falta :P pero será después ya que por el momento tengo mucho trabajo) ojalá que les guste n.n

**Capitulo #5**

De nuevo en esa casa... ya era casi costumbre despertar hay, en la misma habitación, y no recordar todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior... aunque por lo menos ahora no se encontraba al lado de alguien totalmente desconocido... sujeto su cabeza con ambas manos, se dio un masaje en las sienes intentando calmar el terrible dolor que tenia en ese momento, tomo el agua de un vaso que estaba en una mesita a su derecha para después levantarse y apenas y se podía mantener de pie... salió de a habitación para encontrase con un joven de larga cabellera plateada, un youkai, un youkai muy apuesto para ser exactos que iba pasando por hay, se le quedo mirando fijamente y el hizo lo mismo pero al poco tiempo se dio la vuelta y siguió con su camino... ella también lo hizo... lo que tenia que hacer ahora era ir en busca de su amigo para agradecerle, seguramente ella estaba en mal estado y él la ayudo.

Seguía buscando pero no lo encontraba y pareciera que todos en esa casa se hubieran escondido por que no veía a nadie, ni una persona estaba hay... avanzo e iba a girar a su izquierda por el pasillo pero por ir distraída no miro el camino y choco contra alguien...

.- _:sorpresa:_ Ho-hola

.- hola pequeña, ¿ya estas mejor? –pregunta Inuyasha tomándola por los hombros, al chocar él por un impulso la había sujetado para no hacerle daño, la mira muy fijamente-

.- si gracias... te quería agradecer por haberme traído aquí –Kagome estaba un poco avergonzada ya que Inuyasha aun no la soltaba, eran amigos, era cierto pero es no quitaba que ella hace algún tiempo estuviera enamorada de él y se sintiera un poco apenada

.- Pues imagine que en tu estado no querrías que te llevara a tu casa

.- Imaginaste bien.

.- Pues te conozco... muy bien

.- Y se nota que lo haces...

.- ...

.- ... (demonios _:apenada:_ ¿de qué rayos hablamos? Y ¿por qué diablos nos decimos esas cosas? Esta tan cerca de mí, y tal vez aun sienta algo por él... ¡no! eso es imposible, yo jure no amar a nadie y lo sostengo, pero ¿cómo saber si en realidad yo aun puedo brindar afecto a otras personas?...)

.- (Kagome es tan bella... ¡no pienses en esas cosas Inuyasha! ¡ella es solo tu amiga! Si...) oye, ¿te gustaría quedarte a desayunar conmigo hoy? Aunque... bueno, ya es hora de la comida n.n duermes como una roca pequeña...

.- _:sonrojada: _no es cierto, yo soy de sueño ligero... es solo... que no había dormido nada en varios días...

.- Me imagino... pero ¿aceptas mi invitación?

.- Inuyasha, no creo que sea una buena idea... Kikyo podría llegar y no creo que este bien el que nos vea juntos.

.- ¡Vamos! Kikyo sabe bien que somos solo buenos amigos... no creo que nos diga algo.

.- No, no quisiera que por mi culpa tuvieras algún tipo de conflicto con ella, y menos ahora que están tan próximos a casarse.

.- Kagome, aun falta un año y medio para eso...

.- aun así, yo no quisiera que se molestaran o que discutieran.

.- bien, veo que no te haré cambiar de opinión, pero me debes un desayuno ¿si?

.- n.n bien...

Inuyasha se ofrece a llevar a Kagome a su casa pero ella se niega, le gusta mucho caminar, así que el solo la acompaña hasta la puerta pero antes se enfrento a la gélida mirada de su medio hermano que estaba en el comedor, este quedaba por el camino hasta la puerta, como odiaba que lo mirase así pero el no podía hacerlo de otra forma, ese era Sesshomaru, un ser frío...

En cuanto Kagome salió de esa casa Inuyasha se encamino hasta el comedor donde su plato ya estaba servido, se sentó y Sesshomaru ya había empezado a comer, nunca se molestaba en esperarlo y así era desde que su padre Inutaisho e Izayoi habían muerto, él vivía su mundo e Inuyasha el propio y apenas y se dirigían la palabra mas que para decirse únicamente lo mas necesario y cuando Sesshomaru regañaba al joven hanyou por la manera de gastar el dinero... empezó a comer cuando Sesshomaru se dispuso a hablar...

.- _:fingiendo indiferencia: _¿quién era esa mujer? –pregunto sin dirigirle la vista a Inuyasha-

.-:_sarcasmo:_ ¡valla, el gran y poderoso Sesshomaru me hablo! –pone gran empeño en su ultima frase pero al ver que Sesshomaru por primera vez se intereso en algo suyo decidió contestarle- pues no se por que te interesa pero es solo una amiga.

.- _:de nuevo sin verlo:_ ¿y por que la traes aquí a nuestra casa?

.- –un poco molesto por la pregunta- por que como lo dijiste es "NUESTRA" casa y puedo traer aquí a quien se me de la gana

.-_ :tranquilo: _ Inuyasha... no me gusta que me hables tan sarcásticamente y lo sabes, yo lo único que quería era saber pero puedo ver que contigo no se puede mantener una conversación civilizada –Sesshomaru sigue con su comida restándole importancia al asunto, y es que esas dos mujeres eran tan parecidas y a la vez distintas, la misma edad, misma complexión, mismo cabello, y sus ojos que a pesar que eran de distinto color reflejaban lo mismo, tristeza profunda y a la vez esa felicidad tan peculiar en ellos, pero no, eso jamas podría ser cierto, conocía a Kagome y a lo que se dedicaba, la otra mujer jamas podría dedicarse a eso, era algo imposible así que mejor descarto la posibilidad de ver en ella a Rin, su única amiga que desapareció hace años-

.- _:preocupado y en voz baja:_ ¿te gusta verdad? –dudó mucho el hacer esta pregunta pero le era muy extraño que Sesshomaru se preocupara por eso así que le inquieto el conocer la respuesta... se sorprendió al ver como Sesshomaru dejaba su comida para ponerle completa atención a él, y mas por que ahora lo miraba directamente a los ojos-

.- ¡feh! A mi nunca me gustaría una mujer como ella...

.- –eso si que era extraño en Sesshomaru, pero no se detuvo en ese momento la conversación, Inuyasha lo tenia que decir, estaba casi quemándosele la lengua por mencionar a aquella chica, y es que el también veía cierto parecido entre ella y Kagome, así que se armo de valor y anuncio sus pensamientos en voz alta- pero es que ella se parece mucho a...

.- no –le corta Sesshomaru- ellas no se parecen en nada, y jamas se te ocurra intentar compararlas de nuevo –con esto Sesshomaru termina con aquel tema y se pone de pie- me retiro, saldré en la noche así que pórtate bien y cuídate.

.-_ :dejo de diversión: _¡valla así que te preocupas por mi!

.- no me mal entiendas hermanito, me refería a que cuides tu forma de gastar dinero, y no hagas compras compulsivas –era casi imperceptible pero en el rostro de Sesshomaru se formo una pequeña e intangible sonrisa, se sentía muy bien hablar por primera vez en mucho tiempo con su medio hermano, un peso horrible fue bajado de su espalda y esperaba ya no tener que sentirlo de nuevo en su ser...-

.- esta bien

.- ...

Sesshomaru se fue e Inuyasha siguió comiendo, se levanto al terminar y fue directo al cuarto de sus padres... hay estaba, seguía intacto, limpio como siempre... fue directo a la cama que era muy espaciosa y recordó como el, cuando era pequeño, se metía en la cama de sus padres por que tenia miedo y por que Sesshomaru lo "miraba feo", Inutaisho siempre regañaba a Sesshomaru por que asustaba al pequeño inu y ya que recordaba mejor esos dos, padre e hijo, no se llevaban bien y vivían de pleito... abrió unos cajones y encontró libros con fotos, empezó a hojearlos y pudo notar que eran muy viejas, en algunas se podía apreciar a Sesshomaru algo enojado con Inutaisho, "si que era mala su relación" pensaba el hanyou y no paraba de reír mas su risa se opaco cuando miro una foto que estaba partida por la mitad, se sorprendió mucho que casi se queda sin aire, era Sesshomaru y estaba sonriente y estaba tomado de la mano de alguien que no se alcanzaba a ver ya que era la parte que habían cortado... era ella, no había otra explicación, o Sesshomaru no estaría sonriente, era una foto de hace aproximadamente 3 años, Sesshomaru tenia 25 en ese entonces, entonces ella tenia... 15... ahora entendía por que jamas los padres de ella jamas aceptaron a Sesshomaru como un pretendiente de ella... de Rin...

Sesshomaru estaba sentado en la limosina estaba muy pensativo y algo aburrido, miraba por la ventana y ponía especial atención en las líneas del pavimento, su mente estaba en otra parte muy lejos de su cuerpo... recordaba a su pequeña... a Rin...

**EXTRA: One shot**

Rin miraba el reloj sobre el pizarrón mientras mordía la goma del lápiz en su mano, ya no podía esperar la hora en que ese maldito timbre sonara para poder verse con Sesshomaru...

.- señorita Rin –la llamaba el profesor que la veía muy distraída, mas ella no le ponía atención (mas bien no lo escuchaba)-

.- ...

.- señorita

.- ...

.- ¡señorita Mishida! –llamo enojado por lo que todos voltearon al verle a Rin, quien se percato hacia unos instantes que la llamaban-

.- disculpe profesor_:acomoda los papeles en su banco: _jejeje es que estaba distraída n.nU

.- bien, ahora dígame ¿por que sus calificaciones están bajando tanto? Usted es una joven muy brillante además que tenia el primer lugar y ahora hasta tiene materias reprobadas...

.- pues yo... :_suena el timbre_: disculpe pero tengo prisa así que me tengo que ir, nos vemos el lunes profesor –Rin sale disparada del salón, por lo menos así se ahorraría el largo sermón del profesor, o por lo menos lo retrasaría, y baja las escaleras a una velocidad impresionante, sale de la escuela y dobla en la esquina a la derecha hasta llegar al parque... entra y va directo a la banca donde siempre la esperaban... hay estaba él... ese youkai de largos cabellos plateados totalmente lisos, piel blanca y esos hermosos ojos que la volvían loca, siempre era muy callado pero ella aprendió a descifrar todo lo que el le quería decir a través de su mirar, así se comunicaba, por medio de miradas y aciones... se acerco a él y Sesshomaru tenia su vista posada en un par de pájaros que estaba en su nido... al percatarse de que ella se acercaba la miro fijamente desde su lugar...

Sesshomaru al salir del trabajo fue directo a su auto, subió en el... por fin llego el viernes, pensaba, "y por fin la veré", dijo en voz alta, llego hasta el parque donde se veían cada viernes desde hacia ya 6 meses, su pequeña llegaría en unos minutos y el se sentó en la misma banca de siempre a esperarla...

Siempre era lo mismo, solo se veían de vez en cuando por que a ella sus padres le habían prohibido acercarse a él debido a que sabían que Sesshomaru pretendía a su pequeña hija, el había intentado hablar con ellos pero nunca lo escuchaban, para ellos el era de lo peor al quererse "aprovechar" de su hija y de su inexperiencia... mas sin embargo Sesshomaru jamas se dio por vencido, y siempre encontraba la manera de hacerle llegar a Rin todo su afecto cariño y por que no decirlo... su amor... por medio de letras de canciones y poemas y justo en ese momento tenia consigo un sobre con una carta para ella al igual que una caja con un disco en ella...

Estaciono su auto una cuadra antes del parque, y camino con paso lento como de costumbre por la calle hasta llegar al parque, siguió caminando hasta la misma banca de siempre y se sentó en ella...

.- (Rin aun no llega –pensaba- seguramente aun no ha salido de la escuela, y yo ya estoy muy ansioso por verla, por tenerla en mis brazos y besarla, se que yo le prometí que no me iba a desesperar y que por ella esperaría el tiempo que fuese necesario pero cada vez que la veo me es mas difícil controlarme, por que ella me encanta y estoy casi seguro que la amo, solo con ella me comporto así, inseguro y desesperado... siempre es lo mismo... –Sesshomaru empieza a mirar a un par de aves que están en su nido con mucha atención- tal vez algún día ella y yo seamos felices, por que por el momento no podemos debido a las circunstancias... sus padres y el mundo entero nos vigila y observa cada paso que damos)

Desvió su mirada y hay estaba ella, con su uniforme rojo de siempre, su blusa escolar y su pequeña mochila en uno de sus hombros... como siempre... le encantaba verla ya que era hermosa a pesar de su edad y mas que nada le encantaba que ella sonriera ya que lo hacia de forma sincera y llena de felicidad pero sus ojos... siempre se veían opacos y en ellos solo se podía observar tristeza mas sin embargo de vez en cuando irradiaban tremenda felicidad... eran muy confusos a diferencia de los suyos que siempre estaba seguros y sin dudas al igual que sin emociones e inexpresivos... se puso de pie y la saludo cordialmente pero ella se abalanzo para abrazarlo, era algo que también le encantaba... que ella fuese tan espontanea cuando estaba con el, al tenerla en sus brazos con su mano tomo con extremo cuidado la barbilla de la chica y la levanto para que ella lo mirara, después deposito un suave y tierno beso en sus labios el cual ella profundizo, pero Sesshomaru la detuvo, no quería hacer eso o le seria mas difícil de lo que ya era para el detenerse, la puso en el suelo y ambos se sentaron en esa banca donde conversaban armoniosamente...

Paso un rato y aun seguían hablando pero la puesta de sol marcaba la llegada de la noche y Rin se tenia que ir pero no sin antes probar de nuevo los labios de su amado youkai... pasaron un buen rato solo besándose y por primera vez Rin permitió que Sesshomaru la tomara por la cintura y le diera suaves e inocentes caricias, pero la falta de aire en sus pulmones marco el final de aquella demostración de amor puro y sincero que se tenían...

Rin se puso de pie seguida por Sesshomaru quien le entrego un sobre y una cajita y le pidió que abriera la carta en su casa y que después escuchara la verdad de su corazón reflejada en una canción que estaba en el disco que le había entregado y que cada vez que lo quisiera recordar que escuchara sus sentimientos plasmados en aquella sinfonía... Rin sonrío y se encamino a paso rápido a su hogar, Sesshomaru no la podía llevar por motivos que son obvios pero eso no le impedía seguirla de cerca para asegurarse que no le pasara nada malo en su camino.

Cuando Sesshomaru le entrego la carta y el disco Rin sonrío y se fue directo a su casa, seguramente la regañarían pero eso no le importaba ya, por que había pasado unas horas maravillosas con su único y gran amor, camino rápidamente y al llegar a su casa entro y su madre y padre le empezaron a llamar bastante molestos...

.- ¿donde demonios estabas Rin? –pregunto su madre-

.- pues con unas amigas –dice indiferente y sin siquiera mirarla-

.- ¡mírame cuando te hable niña!

.- ¡¿y si no quiero que! ¡acaso me golpearas de nuevo! ¡vamos atrévete!

.- ¡No le hables así a tu madre Rin! –interrumpe muy molesto el padre-

.- _:sarcasmo: _valla no lo puedo creer, el par de tórtolos que viven de pleito por las infidelidades de ambos se han puesto de acuerdo para fastidiarme la existencia... ¡Pues déjenme aclararles que no me importa si ustedes se acuestan con medio mundo y que finjan demencia aquí en el casa pero si ustedes hacen lo que quieren entonces dejen de estarme chingando la madre con sus estúpidas preguntas que ya me tienen hasta...

Rin no termino su frase por que su padre le había dado una cachetada, sin duda Rin sabia de sus pequeños secretos y ahora lo estaba exteriorizando, su madre estaba furiosa por atrevimiento de su hija pero dejo que el padre de Rin fuera el que se encargara de darle su merecido a su hija bocona...

El hombre después de darle la cachetada a su hija la saco a el patio y hay empezó a desquitar toda su furia en ella, le dio otros tres golpes y la arrojo contra el suelo cuando ella cayo tenia sus mejillas totalmente rojas por los golpes y su padre le ordeno que jamas le volviera a hablar así a el o a su madre pero Rin solo lo miraba con mucho odio y rencor por lo que el se molesto y la levanto del cabello golpeándola salvajemente, y arrastrándola por el suelo, de nuevo la obligo a que lo mirara sujetándola por el flequillo de su frente y no había ni una sola lagrima, mas bien su mirada seguía intacta y con un dejo de repugnancia e ira, el hombre la soltó y la dejo caer al suelo y ella se quedo hay... su "padre" entro a la casa y le grito que saldrían el y su madre y que se quitara la sangre y limpiara las heridas para que no se le notaran el lunes que iría a la escuela...

Cuando pudo escuchar que ambos se habían ido se pone de pie y entra a su casa, toma su mochila que estaba en el suelo y sube a su habitación, pero pasa por un espejo que estaba en la pared y se mira su rostro, le habían quedado moretones y su labio inferior estaba roto y sangraba, entro a su habitación y dejo caer la pequeña mochila para entrar al baño donde se quita su uniforme manchado de sangre, y se intenta curar un poco las heridas que le había dejado el salvaje de su padre, se hecha alcohol y hace una mueca de dolor pero sigue con su tarea, se mete a la regadera y comienza a bañarse, su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y cicatrices que le habían hecho una sola persona, esa persona a la que odiaba mas que a nadie y que se hacia llamar su padre y cuando salió se puso un camisón azul y se acostó en su cama, recordó que Sesshomaru le había entregado algo así que lo saco de su mochila que yacía en el suelo, saco el disco y lo puso en la canción indicada y empezó leer la carta...

_Yo se bien que te voy a adorar toda la vida, por que tu me ayudaste a calmar mi sufrimiento, en mis sueños siempre vas a estar mi reina linda, este amor nunca terminara te lo prometo..._

Rin:

Reconozco que soy un cobarde ya que cuando estamos juntos no me puedo expresar igual contigo, pero compréndeme, nunca había sentido algo parecido por nadie en mi vida, tu eres la primera y estoy seguro que serás la única que pueda ocupar un lugar tan grande en mi corazón, así que me expreso a través de estas líneas y de estas palabras...

_Y tu llegaste cuando yo mas te necesitaba, señalando el camino menos doloroso, me brindaste lo mas tierno que nace del alma, de tu vida me diste lo mas puro y hermoso, un angelito del cielo me mima y me ama..._

Aun eres joven y por eso no te dejan estar a mi lado, pero yo seré paciente y te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario, si para lograr tenerte mi vida, tengo que morir, yo moriré, si lo que necesito es traerte una estrella tu solo pídemela y por ti yo la bajare, si lo que quieres de mi es una sonrisa, mil y una yo te daré, o pídeme que vuele hasta el sol y ten por seguro que lo haré sin ningún temor...

_Una sirena encantada me brinda sus besos, todo lo vuelve ternura con una palabra, como por arte de magia me lleva hasta el cielo, su vida es mi vida, su alma es mi alma._

Pídeme luz, pídeme amor, pide que te entregue mi pasión, pídeme el mar y una canción que haga vibrar tu corazón, incluso pídeme la condición para poderme posar en tu interior y ten por seguro que la tendrás para ti por que tuyo es mi corazón...

_Comprendí que eras mi ángel guardián al conocerte, tus encantos me hicieron soñar cuando sufría, ahora siento que te quiero mas cambio mi suerte..._

Me han dicho que nuestro amor es imposible y que lo mejor para mi es que te olvide, lo único que les digo a esas personas es que millones de veces lo e intentado, pero me es imposible, caí en tu embrujo mi pequeña, y ese hechizo que me lanzaste para mi ha sido mi mayor bendición, por que si yo te hubiese llegado a olvidar en este momento esta gran felicidad en mi interior no existiría, viviría en las penumbras y mi corazón marchitado estaría solo por la falta de tu amor y tu presencia que son tan necesarias para que siga latiendo este débil corazón...

_Todo el tiempo serás especial para mi vida, y te prometo adorarte hasta el final de mis días si me diste el afecto que deseaba mi alma, a tu lado todo se convierte en armonía, tu borraste el pasado que me lastimaba..._

Ten por seguro mi pequeña que este hombre aquí te espera y que solo amor del puro tengo yo, solo lo que quieras y hasta donde tu quieras seré tuyo yo... mi anhelo hoy es amarte tanto como nunca a nadie ame, quédate tranquila que nunca jamas seré tan injusto como en algún tiempo lo fui solo por ti mi reina, por ti yo cambiare...

_Un angelito del cielo me mima y me ama, una sirena encantada me brinda sus besos, todo lo vuelve ternura con una palabra, como por arte de magia me lleva hasta el cielo, su vida es mi vida, su alma es mi alma._

Sabes bien que daría todo por tenerte y por despertar siempre junto a ti, por ser esa persona especial que esperas para que te haga feliz, no tengas miedo vida mía que yo nunca haría algo para hacerte mal, yo no ando en busca de una princesa de un cuento de hadas, ya que aquí con los pies posados firmemente sobre la tierra tu serás mi reina, y confía en mis sinceras palabras por que si tu te alejaras sabes bien mi amor que jamas seria feliz...

Te quiero, te amo y te adoro mi pequeña Rin...

Siempre tuyo

Sesshomaru... 

Rin dio un largo suspiro y se puso la carta en el pecho, ese era su Sesshomaru, el podía ser malo, cruel, y frío, pero lo era solo con los demás por que con ella era muy diferente, se portaba amable, cariñoso, y por que no decirlo, era amoroso y delicado, mas sin embargo, su destino era jamas permanecer juntos, sus padres le prohibieron que se acercase a el, y pensaba desobedecerlos pero la amenazaron con devolverla al centro de adopción donde la habían encontrado... ellos no eran sus verdaderos padres... por lo que le resultaba imposible revelarse contra ellos, no quería volver a aquel sitio por donde permaneció 10 largos años de su vida, así que rápido recobro la compostura y dejo su actitud de soñadora para doblar la carta y meterla a un cajón donde había muchas de ellas, pero la canción la dejo que se repitiera una y otra vez, le encantaba la sensación de que la considerarán una persona especial y la cura de varios dolores del corazón así que la dejo un momento mas mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, pero en sus ojos nuevamente se pudo apreciar ese dolor y angustia, perdieron nuevamente su brillo que había regresado a ellos al ver a cierto youkai en aquel parque, en sus mejillas se aprecio un camino de lagrimas que brotaban con sentimiento y amargura al igual que odio, odio por que no la dejaban ser feliz, odio por que la persona a quien mas amaba en este mundo era un imposible, odio por la desdicha que le causaban sus padres y odio por todo lo que la hacían sufrir...

Fin del extra One shot 

El saco una foto partida al la mitad y se le quedo mirando por un momento y su mirada se torno tierna... pero al cabo de unos minutos la guardo y recobro su frialdad tan peculiar que poseía y dirigió su vista a algún punto en especifico de la limosina y simplemente dejo su mente en blanco... no sin antes pensar "se que aun vives, yo no pierdo la esperanza"...

Kagome iba con dirección a su casa muy pensativa ya que nunca recordaba lo que hacia en casa de Inuyasha...

.- (eso es malo –pensaba la chica- no esta bien que la gente me vea en casa de Inuyasha... se preguntarían "¿qué hace una mujersuela en casa de tan respetables youkais?" y creo que la respuesta seria la mas obvia, pero no... eso jamas podría ser, Inuyasha no es de ese tipo de hombres además el ya esta comprometido y se ve que ama mucho a Kikyo... valla lo dije... y no me puse triste... eso quiere decir que ya no lo amo por que antes solo con pensar que Kikyo era la novia de Inuyasha me ponía celosa y triste... pero hace algún tiempo que ya no lo hago... de hecho ya bastante tiempo que no lo hago... ¿desde cuando deje de amar a Inuyasha? Ya es mucho tiempo... mas bien ya son años... –Kagome sigue caminando y sube a un autobús que la dejaría cerca de su casa, todos los hombres de ese lugar se le quedan mirando pero ella por ir sumida en sus pensamientos ni atención les pone- fue desde aquella ocasión en la que me prometí que jamas volvería a amar a nadie... y lo he cumplido)

después de que paso un rato el autobús llego hasta unas cuantas calles antes de la casa de Kagome y ahí ella se bajo con sus típicos pasos provocativos y con la lentitud usual de siempre, después camino el resto de tramo para llegar a su hogar y entrar como si nada, cuando paso por la sala Sota, su hermano, estaba con algunos amigos suyos frente a un televisor jugando al nintendo pero en cuanto entro Kagome todos se pusieron de pie para saludarla, (Eliyasha: esa si que es una coqueta hasta con los niños ¬¬) ella los saludo dulcemente y le pregunto a Sota por Eiji, el le contesto que su madre había salido ya hacia un buen rato, Kagome hizo una mueca de fastidio y se fue a su habitación donde se puso algo de ropa mas cómoda, unos pants bastante guangos que lo traía doblados y muy abajo y una pequeña blusa sin mangas sencilla, luego prendió el aire acondicionado de su cuarto y se tiro a su cama para dormir una larga, larga, larga, y merecida siesta ya que aun sentía esos molestos síntomas de la resaca.

Continuara...


End file.
